Magi FanFiction : THE love story of a Prince and Priestess
by Yuki-ChanXTitus
Summary: This is a story of love between the Kou Empire's first Imperial Prince, Kouen Ren 練 紅炎, and a priestess called Mira. And how fate will bring them together despite the difference in their personalities. KouenXMira OC
1. First Encounter

Chapter 1

In a rainy day and empty street walked Kouen, Kou Empire's first Imperial Prince. Kouen came in disguise without accompaniment or guards, even his brothers don't know his whereabouts. At first he couldn't believe his eyes, in this poor village people seem to be dying of hunger and illness. As he walked he saw some people sleeping in the dark corners or under the trees. The Destroyed houses seem abandoned and he can here the small voices of crying children and women. All he could think about was the mysterious letter that he received a couple of days ago. The latter stated

_**"Don't trust the people around They are deceiving you for the wealth and their own greed. Your people in the West country are dying and need your help".**_

At first he didn't understand the meaning of this letter, he was suspicious of how the letter had reached his desk in the library and how he didn't sense or feel of a stranger in the Castle, how the hell even that the stranger was able to pass all the guards and security. Second the Content of the message, what does it mean that the people are dying? The West Country had an assigned general who look after it. So he decided to check the situation himself.

Back to the present

The latter was right, he thought to himself as he walked further in the dirty place.

"Move out of my way" he heard a women voice nearby. Kouen started to walk faster to the direction of the sound source. He saw two men from the army blocking the girl way, and they seem drunk.

"Just spend a little time with us and we will pay you" one of the men said to her.

"I told you to move and leave me" the girl replayed calmly. At this moment the other guy has grabbed her arm pulling her to him. Seeing this Kouen moved to stop these men before they hurt the girl, but in a moment the girl has pushed the man and made him fell on his butt. The men seem to be angry as he pulled his sword.

"You bitch, don't know that we work under the royal king how dare you"

"You really are trouble, we won't be nice" the other man said as they started to corner the girl.

The girl sighed and said "I really didn't want to hurt you any one tonight".

The men smirked with a twisted laugh "who will hurt who, you say….." and he moved his sword to kill the girl. In a moment Kouen stood in front of the girl and blocked the attack.

"Leave" Kouen said in a low cold voice.

"Who do you think you are, this is none of your business". As the other guy moved toward Kouen the girl behind him moved to block him with her sword. Kouen watched as she attacked forward he can see how skilled and relaxed she seemed. She was way better than most of his men's and general. He can tell.

"Don't look away or you'll die" the man faced Kouen moving his sword to stab him. Kouen moved easily to dodge the man and kick him in the stomach.

"I won't repeat, leave" Kouen said to the man, than he directed his attention to the other guy and the women to see him already passed out on the ground.

"Will that was fast for royal guards" the girl said turning around to face Kouen.

Hello Readers

This is my first Fan-fiction ever I hope for a lot of comments from Magi anime fans it will motivate me to complete

Feel free to write or send me anything

Thank You


	2. Meeting You

Here is Chapter 2

I want to thanks **Magicherry Mitsuyuki-Hime** and **Twilight Dark Angel** for Liking my story and I will try my best to improve.

_Enjoy:._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The girl turned around taking off her hood, reveling long pink hairs that reach to her back and pure blue eyes that reflect as a clear crystal. She had a milk-white skin as the snow, she was wearing a purple kimono that showed her beauty and fit her body perfectly. The girl was really beautiful, for the first time Kouen thought that about a woman. While he was lost in thoughts the girl moved and now she is standing in front of him.

"Thank you for your help" she smiled at him and continued "You don't seem to be from this village, are you a traveler?"

"No" replied Kouen to her.

"Than what are you doing here at this time?" the girl asked him again.

Kouen eyed the girl as he said "I have my reasons".

"Which are….." the girl talked to him again in curiosity to be interrupted by Kouen "None of your business, and what a girl like you doing at this time in this place, you've could be hurt by the people like before". Kouen looked at the girl as her face expression become extremely irritated and annoyed.

"Well I didn't need your help, I've could handle it very well by myself" she talked back to Kouen before moving to grab a basket that was lying on the ground and start to walk to her destination.

Before she move farther she yelled back to Kouen "Hey, I take back my thanks" and she started to walk away "What a rude person" he could hear what she mumbled as she left him alone. A small laugh escaped Kouen mouth as he stood to process what just happed. It was the first time that someone has talked to him in these manners, all the people around him has feared and respected him, even his brothers and sisters.

"Maybe because she don't know who I am" that what Kouen thought as he started to walk in the same direction as the girl.

Kouen strolled in the village, he started to question the himself on how this village has become like this, what was the appointed general doing. When he return to the palace he will order an inspect immediately. As he walking to return he heard a voice. The voice of the girl from earlier from one of the houses. Kouen got close to the house and pecked inside it to see the girl taking care of an old woman. The inside of the house was the same as the outside wrecked, destroyed and dark.

"Now your grandmother is sleeping when she wake up you need to feed her and give her the medicine, and I will come tomorrow to check on her condition " the girl said to a small boy.

"Thank you Nee-san" the boy bowed to

"What a good boy" the girl patted the boy head and started gathering her things in the basket.

Kouen has stepped outside as the girl came out, she seem to notice Kouen because her eyebrow twisted.

"Oh, look what we have here, if isn't mister stranger" she said as she walked past Kouen. He watched as she entered another house, and he followed after her. She was taking some food and medicine out of her basket to give to the poor family.

"Oi, are you stalking me" the girl stood in front Kouen, her face is so close to his before she stepped back "Well you don't seem dangerous and since you're following me do some work".

"I am not…" before Kouen could finish his sentence she handed him a bucket.

"Bring some water".

"Eh….."

"There is a leak at the end of this road, you can bring the water from there" the girl smiled at him and rushed him outside.

Kouen couldn't do anything but to go. After he came back he started to do other things

"Cut the woods"

"Make a fire"

"Fix the roof"

"Fix the door"

He couldn't believe that the girl was ordering him around, if know who he was. Also he felt obligated because his people shouldn't be living this way of life. And these things were easy and he learnt some of them while training.

"Good work" the girl voice returned him to reality as she stood near him. He watched her as she look at the family, single mother with 4 children. The look in her eyes is peaceful mixed with sadness.

A small girl came to Kouen pulling his clothes and looking up at him.

"Onii-chan play with us" the small girl said to him.

Kouen stared at her troubled; even though he had a lot of brothers and sisters he wasn't good with this.

"This Onii-chan can't play with you now because it's late and he has to leave, you also has to sleep" the girl with the pink hair has bend down to the same level as the little child talking to her.

"Then will you come play with us tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course, this Onii-chan too" replied the girl looking up at Kouen with a smile.

She stood up holding the child in her arms and turning toward the other 3 boys who's playing and talking with their mother.

"You three should sleep too, your mother needs rest" the girl instructed them.

"Hai" they answered her.

As she helped the children spread the sheets and prepare to bed the mother came to Kouen and bowed her head.

"Thank you" that all she said before returning to her children side. After that the girl bid them goodbyes taking her things ready to leave.

She faced Kouen and told him "Let's leave". She stepped out followed by Kouen and closed the fixed door behind him.

"Hmm, you did a good job" the girl said eyeing the door, the girl looked at Kouen and as she spoke.

"Thank you for your help, also….. About …. Before I am sorry I was rude to you" the girl said looking away from Kouen, embarrassed, her cheeks reddened as the same color as her hair. At this sight Kouen couldn't help but to smirk at her.

"I also didn't mean to offend you in any way, but there are many dangerous creatures especially at night". Kouen said to her.

"In that case there is no reason to worry; this village seems peaceful as you can see what I mean". He nods to her.

As the rain stopped they stared to walk toward the city in under the moonlight.

"Why don't talk until we reach the city, it's boring to stay silent" the girl next to him said.

Kouen looked at her from the corner of his eyes and said "aren't you a little careless?"

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

Kouen sighed and turned his face to look at her as they walked "I am a stranger who you just met, a person you don't know, how can you be so carefree?"

This girl surprised him from the moment he met her. She wasn't scared when the two guys attacked her; she was brave, calm and skilled in using the sword.

The girl giggled at him "You're not the only one who said that to me, my grandmother say exactly the same"

"Will she's right" Kouen said to her.

"But I feel that I can trust you, you also helped me with that family, so you're not a bad person, and also I can feel something in your eyes" they stayed silent for minutes until Kouen spoke again.

"You can call me Ren" Kouen told her as they reached the gate of the city, he didn't want to tell her his name yet, so he decided to say half of the truth.

"My name is Mira, **O-ai dekite ureshii desu** (Nice to meet you)" she extended her hand to him.

"Ah" Kouen toke her hand in his.

* * *

_**Don't Hesitate to give me advice or comment on my writing **_

_**I am just a beginner who write in her free time in the college .**_


	3. Her Life

**Chapter 3**

The next morning kouen has called for his brother koumei, he ordered him to investigate the situation in the West Country secretly, without telling him about his short trip. He doesn't want to make any decisions until he understand what's happening. Now kouen is sitting in the library, his favorite place; Thinking back of last night and his meeting with Mira.

**Last night **

_Kouen took her hands in his. Mira smiled at him "Now were not stranger". And both let go. They walked in the dark city until Mira reached her stop._

_"Will, this is as far as I go,_ _look I live there ". She lifted her hand toward a small temple over the hill, at the top of a long stairs._

_"Will you be okay?" Kouen asked her._

_"Of course, it's not that far" Mira answered him as she started to walk in the temple direction. She turned around "What about you, will you be okay?" asking Kouen with a teasing smile._

_"I will pretend I didn't hear that" Kouen ignored her question as she stood there laughing._

_"Then see you tomorrow" _

_"I may not come"_

_"Eeh, but you promised the children"_

_"That was you, not me"_

_"I did it for you, because you stood troubled"_

_"I didn't ask you"_

_"Any way, don't come late"_

_"I am telling you that….."_

_"By-by" Mira cut him as she waved good-bye to him.__Kouen stood there watching her until she disappeared, and he started to walk to the palace._

* * *

**Present time**

At the same time in another place, someone was just waking up. Small blue eyes are opening slowly, greeted by the sunlight and sound of birds from a small window in the room. Then she turned to her side to check the space next to her to find it empty.

"Ohhh, its morning already" Yawned Mira as she started getting up to wash her face and changes her cloths. After she finished she moved to another room where there is a small table with prepared food on it for two people.

"Oh, you're up Mira I was going to wake you soon, since the breakfast is ready". Old women appeared from the kitchen holding hot stew pot. She is Mira grandmother, Ayako Hotaru.

"Sorry obaasan (grandmother) I overslept, you could have awakened me earlier to help".

"It's nothing to help with; Kinou (yesterday) you yourself came back late"

"HeHe…" laughed Mira as she rubbed the back of her head.

Ayako sighed at her "Let's eat". Both sat in front of the table and started to eat their food.

"How did it go yesterday? Did you face any trouble?"

"No, nothing that I can't handle"

"So something did happen"

"Just some drunken soldiers"

"Were you okay?"

"Of course, I am your granddaughter after all"

"You should be more careful Mira, about you p….."

"I know, I should not use my power or let anyone know about it, how many times you told me? Beside I am strong enough without using it"

"However you are a girl, don't forget that"

"Don't worry someone helped me at that time"

"Who did?"

"Ren" Mira said with a big smile on her face.

"Who's Ren?"

"The guy who helped me, not only with the soldiers he also helped a lot around Hanako-san house, don't worry somehow I can feel that he's a good person"

Ayako finished her breakfast putting down her chopstick.

"There you go again, meeting strange people, how many times I have told you to not approach stranger? You really are carless"

"Wow, Ren said the same yesterday"

"He's right, that's a common sense"

"He can become your friend's obaasan"

Tch "Who I am talking too?, speaking with you is useless " Ayako get up to wash her dishes, leaving Mira to her food.

* * *

After the breakfast Mira and Ayako started doing the daily household chores. Laundry, sweeping, waters plants, feeding the chicken and others. And after the cleaning comes the shopping. Both walked in the busy street of Kou Empire. Where there are different stalls of food, dresses and other material that people buy. This city was a peaceful one, because it is under the direct command of the King.

As they stop at a fish stall they were greeted by Kaede, one of their acquaintances in the city and Ayako friend from a long time

"O hayou Ayako, Mira-Chan"

"O hayou"

"O hayou gozaimasu (Good morning), Kaede obaasan" Mira bow to her.

"Do you have fresh fish today?" asked Ayako.

"Of course, this fish is caught in the morning, look" Kaede showed Ayako the fish. While Mira stand looking around the area. Used to see this view every day, children playing around, the neighbors talk to each, men working with each other in farms and port.

"What a happy city, I hope we can stay like this forever" Mira thought to herself as a smile appeared on her face.

"Oi, what are you grinning about in the middle of the street? Move" she heard the voice from behind her.

Without turning to face the person she replied "I am not grinning, and you don't own the street Hiroshi, I can stand anywhere I want.

Ichirou Hiroshi, one of Mira childhood friends. He is a good-looking guy with short dark yellow hair and green eyes. Tall, muscular and popular among women, but he is not interested in any of them. He works with his father on fishing boats. He and Mira are always fighting, all the people know about them.

"Here they go again" a woman from the next shop said as she watched them.

"Your back Hiroshi" Kaede looked at her grandson.

"Yes, these are the rest" Hiroshi put down a barrel filled with fish.

"Good work, Hiroshi" Ayako said to him.

" O-genki desu ka(How are you), Ayako obaasan?" Hiroshi bowed and greeted the older women.

"Obaasan, let's go" Mira rushed her.

"Ignore her Obaasan and take your time, look at the one that I brought with me"

"Let me see"

"Hai (yes)"

"Obaasan" she looked at Hiroshi who's smirked in a victory.

"Jerk"

"If you in a hurry you can go" Ayako told her annoyed.

"Fine" Mira stormed off away from the stall.

* * *

Mira walked alone in the crowded streets. She wants to buy more medicine and herbs. As she reached the usual shop, she looked around picking what she need.

As she waits for the seller, Mira looked behind "Why are you following me?" asking Hiroshi who's getting closer to her.

"I am not following you; Ayako obaasan will stay for lunch. So obaasan asked me to go with you and I happened to be free". Now he is standing next to Mira.

"Will you can go back, I am not a child. And I don't want accompany; especially you"

The truth is Hiroshi loved Mira since childhood, But he could not confess his love that easily. But the main reason is his fear of rejection, he is certain that Mira never looked at him in a romantic way. Also whenever they talked the conversation turns to quarrel. So "How the hell she will notice?" that's what he thought.

"Why the medicine? Are you sick?" his eyes scanned her to see if she was.

"None of your business"

"Here what you buy, that will be 50 coins" the seller comeback with the herbs.

"Here you go" Before Mira take out the money Hiroshi already paying.

"Hey; it's mine, so I am paying for it" Mira yelled at Hiroshi.

"It's just a 50 coins, it's not a big deal".

"Then here the 50 coins" she hold the money for him to take. Instead of taking it; Hiroshi takes hold of her hand in his as he start to walk.

"C'mon you're not done right, you can treat me to lunch if that 50 coins bother that much".

"Fine, I hate to be indebted to you". At her words Hiroshi become a little angry and started to walk a bit faster without looking at her. All he wants was to spend some time with her alone, not to be angry in this situation.

"Hiroshi wills you ….pant….. Slow down …..Pant ….for a bit". Hiroshi heard her from behind. He immediately stops and turns around.

"Mou…., you're walking very fast"

"Sorry" he let go of her hand. While she gasped for air he noticed the heavy basket she is carrying. He really was an idiot.

"First let's go to eat I am hungry all the walking tire me" Mira said as she straighten up.

"Okay. How about Rice Cakes and Yaki-udon (stir-fried noodles)".

"Let's go, let's go" Mira eyes sparkled with excitement. Rice Cakes and Yaki-udon was one of her favorites, one of many if you ask. Hiroshi laughed at her childish behavior and took the basket from her.

"We better go before you eat me"

"I won't, don't worry". Both make their way to the restaurant.

After eating they spend the day together, Mira shopped around as Hiroshi carried all her groceries. Thus, the time passed quickly till the sunset. Hiroshi even helped her till they reached the house despite all her protest.

Ayako was already there preparing dinner, she invited Hiroshi but her refused saying there is unfinished work left.

* * *

At night Mira start preparing medicine and some food to take with her. Ayako come to her.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No need, I will be fine, beside the night seem colder than yesterday; it's not good for you".

"But…"

"I will be careful and come back before you know it, so sleep without worry" Mira laid the futon for her, before going out.

* * *

_**Wait for the next chapter for some sweet moments between kouen and Mira.**_

_**I apologize for the grammar mistake I hope you can be patient with me.**_

_**And last which couple would you like kouenXMira Or HiroshiXMira.**_

_**Remember your review help me and encourage me to write.**_


	4. Under The Rain

**Here Are Some Romance Of The Couple **

**Enjoy :. Don't Forget to write me your o****pinion in the review.**

**Chapter 4**

"I didn't come because she asked me to" this thought crossed kouen mind as he walked in the village. At first he hesitated whatever to go out or not, in the end he decides to go perhaps he may find some facts.

Arata Hachiro was the name of the assigned general to the West area; he is a noble from a rich family and was chosen by the council consisting of the elders. Of course any noble will find his way to the top. That was all he could find. He is still waiting for koumei to report to him.

Kouen walked in the same road as yesterday. Even though his mind denied that thought, his heart without realizing was searching for someone, someone with a pink hair that soon was found walking ahead of him. Kouen sped up to her, as he gets closer he noticed that her walking and movement are slow and weird.

"It must be because of the bag, it seems heavy" Kouen come behind her and hold the bag from the other side.

At this action Mira spins around very fast to come face to face with Kouen, in her case, it's Ren. Her face relaxed upon seeing him.

"Ren you came, I was sure you are going to" instead of answering her. He took the bag from her and continued walking.

"Hey, wait for me" Mira followed him.

During the night Kouen watched Mira visit some homes, giving food and medical treatment. He noticed how people talked to her.

"She must come every day" Kouen assumed. All he did was carry the heavy bag which lessened with each visit and cut some woods, that's all. The rest of the time he spends in observing Mira moves around, her kindness, smile and skills. Every time she speaks her words is filled with warmth and hope, but her eyes were not able to hide the sadness she feels.

"What a pure soul" she is doing what he's supposed to do as a king. Somehow, deep down inside Kouen feels that he has failed his people.

* * *

"Hanako-san house is the last" Mira said as she searches the bag.

"What's wrong?"

"The medicine, I used it all there is nothing left. What should I do?"

"Here use this" Kouen take out a small bag of medicine to give it to Mira. They are some the expensive medicine that he brought from the palace.

"This is …" Mira looked over the bag content. Before she could ask, he already is making his way. Inside the house the small family was sleep, except the mother. From Kouen perspective, all the things were upside-down, smashed and broken.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Kouen in a low voice.

"Shuu…" Mira mouthed to him to stay quiet.

She turned to the mother "Are you Okay Hanako-san?"

"Yes, dear"

"I heard from Asuka-san, did any of the kids get hurt?"

"No, don't worry somehow I was able to manage this month. But I don't know what to do for the next. From where I will bring money?". She continued "If I don't pay the double the amount they will take one of my boys to work". The poor mother started crying.

"It's okay Hanako-san, we will think of something together. We can't let the ministry steal from villagers, the situation became unbearable".

Kouen couldn't believe his ears. Was this what the soldiers and government do in this village?. Instead of making a safe place for the people to live in; they were hurting and stealing from the villagers, even the women and children.

Kouen stormed outside; he is very angry now. "If that the case then everybody will be punished" that's what he's going to do. Minutes later Mira came out.

"Where did you go?"

"Nowhere"

"You look angry, did something happened?" she was right. Kouen looks in her eyes and sigh. He shouldn't pour out his anger on her; she didn't do any wrong. On the contrary he must be thankful to her; she's doing what he's supposed to do.

"Sorry, it's nothing. It just…. how the village becomes like this"

"You are a good person Ren" he looked at as she speak "to be angry for the sake of people"

"If I was than the village shouldn't be in this status" he whispers.

"Did you say something?"

"No. Are you done?"

"Yes, we can leave now". As both of them started to walk toward the city.

"Was the village always like this?" Kouen decides to ask Mira, she may know something of importance.

"No, it used to be a cheerful and a safe place, until the new general was appointed. He and his men's take money from the poor to spend on themselves. I heard that the general is from a noble family, because of that no one dares to oppose."

Mira stops in her track as she carried out "I mean you can't blame them, they are scared to die, the fear for their families and the loved ones makes them endures the pain." Mira reacted emotionally.

"It's okay, calm down" Kouen tries to comfort her, by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry Ren; I didn't mean to speak in these manners or to blame anyone, I just…"

"I understand what you mean, relax"

As soon as she lifted her head to meet his eyes, a tear slides down her cheeks.

Unconsciously, Kouen raised up his hand to wipe away her fallen tears. Blue eyes met red eyes; both remain unmoved staring at each other, his hand on her cheek. They stayed like this for minutes, until they felt the cold drops of water hit the skin.

"It's raining" Mira broke the silence.

"Let's take a shelter under that big tree." Kouen says as he holds her hand and began running toward a big tree.

* * *

Under the shades of the tree Kouen and Mira stood there.

Mira lifted her hand to touch the raindrops; "What should we do? It's seems that it will not stop at any time soon." She turned to Kouen asking him.

"There is no other way but to wait."

"You're right"

Kouen can easily use the power of dungeon to return to the castle, but he did not want to reveal his identity yet, or to leave her alone in the rain.

Once again the silence took over. Kouen is recalling what just have happened. He didn't know why he acted this way toward this girl; he felt his heart tightened when he saw the sadness on her face. Thinking about what she said he wanted to ask her one question.

"About what you said earlier…"

"Hmm…."

"Do you blame the king of the Kou Empire?" Kouen for unknown reasons wants to hear her answer. In other words, Do You Hate Me?

Mira once again surprised him; with a serious look in her eyes she answers him.

"No"

"Why?"

"For some reason I feel that the king shouldn't be hated; besides not all villages are like this one. I live in Kou Empire and somehow I can feel the kindness of the king, in times of danger his order are to move people to a safe place. It's not like I understand or know his majesty or something, that's how I feel."

At hearing this Kouen felt happiness that cannot be described. His eyes soften as he talks.

"Thank you"

"Huh, why are…" before Mira could respond the loud sound of thunder covers her voice.

"Kyaaaa….." she screams.

The next moment she is hugging Kouen arm tightly. It seems that she's scared.

He looked down at Mira as a small giggle escaped his mouth. Upon hearing his laugh Mira looked up.

"Is this a situation where you should be laughing?"

"Are afraid of thunder?"

"No" This was a lie.

"Then why are holding my arm like this?" .It seems that she didn't notice their position until he said so.

"Sorry" Mira let go of his hand and moves away, she turns her head the other way but her blushing face didn't go unnoticed by Kouen. He saw her as she clutched her arms and hugged herself tighter.

Kouen moves closer to her taking off his robe and putting it over her head. Mira turned her head to look at him.

"Thank you Ren". When she took a closer look at him she was surprised.

"What a beautiful person" Mira thought to herself. This was the first time she saw him without the hood covering him. She kept stealing glancing while he wasn't paying attention; although he is aware of her watching him. When he meets her eyes once she turns the other way blushing at her action.

"Why don't we talk to waste time?" Mira suggested.

"For example about how are you afraid of thunder."

"Meanie" she pouts and fakes looking angry, and then she sits down on the grass. Kouen did the same, when he did she moved closer to him.

"Scared?" this time she nods at him, her pink cheeks are visible under the hood. This time he moves closer.

"Why are you helping the village? I mean going out at night, treating, giving food " if he was going to talk, than he will ask about what's on his mind.

"You ask why" Mira puts her hand under her chin in a thinking manner.

"Isn't it natural to help the one in need; beside this is the least I can offer to the people"

"Dose your parents know about what you're doing?"

"Will my parents died when I was six years old, but I don't think they will mind."

"Sorry"

"You don't need to apologize; I have my grandmother so am happy with my life. She used to come with me but it's become a little bit tiring for her."

"I see"

Now was Mira turn to ask question.

"What about you Ren? Tell me about your family."

"There nothing to tell"

"Tell meee…."

"I have a lot of brothers and sisters but I don't feel the connection as a family."

"Hey Ren, are you one of the nobles?" at her question Kouen froze.

"Why you say this?"

"Will I wasn't sure in the beginning, but the medicine you give me was an expensive one that only royals and upper class can afford." This girl was really observant.

"If I say yes will anything change?"

"I really don't care whatever you are a noble or not, I trust you"

"Why do you trust me that easily?"

"You really like to ask question." She giggled as she rested her head on her leg looking at him. "I don't know I just feel it"

Kouen and Mira kept on talking until Mira fell asleep. Kouen was lost in thought when he felt something lean on his shoulder. He looked at the sleeping girl beside him and sighs.

"Will it can't be helped" he put his hand around her shoulder bringing her closer to him. She didn't wake up instead she snuggled more at his touch.

"You really are defenseless" Kouen sighs and close his eye, resting his head on hers.

The rain stopped at dawn and both of them are still sleeping. Kouen is awakening because of the sunlight that hit his face.

"It's morning already" he shake Mira slowly to wake her up.

"What is it?" she mumbled, opening her eyes.

"Oh its morning already"

"That's what I said" she hear Kouen voice near her ears. Then she looks up to meet his face.

"Come on, let's go"

"O...Okay"

They continued their way to the city, fortunately people were still sleeping, so Kouen is relieved.

"Thank you Ren. From here on I will be Okay" before she leave noticed his robe and she is still wearing it. She moved her hand to take it off but his hand stopped her.

"Keep it; you can give it to me next time"

"Okay, be careful on your way too. By-By" she waved to him before she starts running. He kept watching her like the first time than he headed his way, thinking about the next time they meet.

* * *

_**So What Do you think of this chapter?**_


	5. Feelings & Secrets

**Chapter 5**

**I Welcome all the new followers and thank them for the reviews**

**I want more followers and reviews (─‿‿─)** (sorry I am greedy)

**_Enjoy;._**

* * *

_With Mira _

As she entered the house she was greeted by the sight of Ayako sitting; waiting for her granddaughter return. Of course she will, because usually Mira come back before morning.

"Good morning Obaasan" Mira smile at Ayako

"Why are you…." Before Ayako could ask her question, she was enveloped in a hug

"What a beautiful day, don't you think Obaasan?"

"What are you talking about? It is cloudy outside and it may rain any moment now"

"Really I didn't notice" Mira walks inside the house followed by Ayako, who tells her that the breakfast is ready. She went to her room to put down the robe and her bag.

She walks to the other room pulled by the food smell. "I am hungry, let's eat" Mira sits down and happily start eating her food.

"So, what happened this time?"

"Why do you always think that something happened?"

"Because something always happens with you"

"Sigh….. Nothing happened I was stuck in the rain, so I was waiting for it to stop"

"Why didn't use your power?"

"Aren't you the one who tell me not to use it?"

"Do you ever listen to what I say?"

"True, but this time I was with someone, so I couldn't"

"Ren, the one you talked about before," At the mention of kouen fake name Mira cheeks flushes.

"I …I am done, thanks for the meal" then she gets up.

"You didn't eat….the soup" now Mira was long gone.

In her room Mira touched her cheeks; somehow she was self-conscious about what happened yesterday, even though she didn't notice the situation at the same time. The black robe captures her attention as she holds it in her arms, smelling it. She closes her eyes thinking back to Ren. How she felt when he touched her face, his words, appearance and warmth. This was the first time she ever felt these feeling.

"Oi, Mira" at Ayako voice Mira jumps in her place.

"Mou, you scared me Obaasan"

"I was calling you for more than 10 minutes"

"Sorry, I didn't hear you"

"Of courses you won't, your mind is busy thinking about him" Ayako points to the robe in Mira hand.

"Heeh, what are saying Obaasan?"

"Hai Hai, let's do the laundry inside it's raining outside"

"Okay" she folds the robe and put it down.

_"Why my heart beat fast just thinking about him?"_

* * *

Kouen was able to sneak to his personal chamber without anyone seeing him. He changed his clothes and summons koumei to hear what he found. He makes his way to the library before doing his royal duties; he wants to solve this issue as soon as possible and to end the pain and suffering, because innocent people like Mira could get hurt.

Kouen enters the library to find his brother waiting for him.

"Sorry for making you wait"

"No, it's alright"

"So, what did you find?"

"I was going to tell you yesterday but I couldn't find you anywhere"

"I busy with something important"

"Hai, you see….." Koumei starts telling and showing the result of his investigation. All what Mira said yesterday was true. This Arata Hachiro guy was using his position and authority as a general to steal money, illegal trading, buying slaves and dealing with prohibited merchants that are enemies of the country. What Kouen fears that he may not be the only one who's doing what he wants.

"What are you going to do Nii-sama?"

"Start investigating all the appointed generals. Then you will see"

"Excuse me nii-sama, but wouldn't it be the best to capture this general then start helping the west village?"

"No. if we do this others may try to escape or hide, until we investigate all them nothing will be done in the main time". This was one reason, his second reason is Mira. If he sends the support group and soldiers then there is no need for her to go and he's not going to see her anymore.

"I apologize I didn't think of it, I will start immediately"  
"Take kouha with you, remember tell him not to kill or attack anyone"

"Hai" koumei bows leaving the library.

Kouen also leave the library and walks to do his royal task as a king. It wasn't that long since he becomes the king; gyokuen was forced to leave the Kou Empire; she was a mystery that holds darkness. But Hakuei and Hakuryuu remained, both them are big help to the country. Like all of his brothers and sisters did, because after the death of his father he wanted all of his siblings to care and be close with each other; that's what he told them, they have to be a strong family to face the outside danger. In the beginning it was hard and impossible, but over time everyone started to eat together, talking about what their day, drinking tea. Even with Hakuei and Hakuryuu. So far everything seems Okay, Kouen himself try to spend time with them as much as he can. His sisters has suggested participating in assisting the poor villages and the small political problems in order to be able to help him, even if it's a small role he felt grateful.

Kouen raise his head and looks outside the window.

_"It's raining again, will she be okay?"_ The rain is bringing the memories of yesterday; his mind is full of thoughts of Mira, he wonders of the girl will change her behavior if she knows that he was the king. Will she be like the other women who try to flirt with him to go to his bed? Or the ones that are after the position of becoming a queen?

No; this girl is definitely not like them, not like any girl he have met in his life. He doesn't know why, but he is feeling strange emotions that he never felt for any women. And the long day passes with him in this state.

* * *

"You're going out? In this rain?" Mira asked Ayako who is putting on her sandals.

"I will be okay; people don't stop working because of rain, beside I already told you"

"When"

"When you were cleaning"

"I didn't hear you"

"Because you've been spacing out the whole, go on and rest I won't be that long"

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to send this letter; one of my friends in the next village is inviting us to her grandson wedding"

"Okay, I will start preparing dinner than"

"Do so; I am going"

"Take care" Ayako leaves the house. Her destination is different from what she told her granddaughter; she is walking to the other side of the city, near the palace. She enters a small, cozy restaurant.

"Hello Ayako, how have you've been?" as soon as she enters she is welcomed by Kenshin Kimiko; the owner of the restaurant and an old friends of her. Kimiko has lost her son early, so she is living alone managing a restaurant.

"I am getting older if that what you ask"

"What a thing to say, come in lets go upstairs. Kouta-kun tell everyone that we are done for the day; it's raining and there is no customers, you should leave before it get worse"

"Hai Kimiko-san" Ayako and Kimiko made their way upstairs, the space where Kimiko live in as a house. As they move to the room there was another guest waiting.

"Sorry for the wait, Satomi" Another Obaasan. But this one is different; she is the part of the royal family, her appearance could show how rich she is.

"Don't worry I just got here" Now all the ladies are sitting around a table.

"It's been a long time since we saw each other, bring back the old time days" Kimiko says offering tea.

"Right, if only Akane was here than our group will be complete." Satomi turns to Ayako "By the way, How Mira-Chan doing? It's been a long time since the last time I saw her"

"She's fine, but always causing trouble"

"Just like her mother don't you think Ayako; she became a beautiful and strong woman ready for marriage" Kimiko shares with Satomi.

"You two are lucky to be with her, but you must remember what going to happens later"

"Then what do you want to talk about Satomi, for you to request for us to meet?"

"Is it wrong to meet my friends?"

"There must be something important you want to say, say it quickly I have to return so Mira won't be worried"

"You really…."

"Okay both of you stops" Kimiko yells at Ayako and Satomi. "Do you have to fight every time we meet?"

"I apologize" Satomi says. Kimiko face Ayako calling her name.

"Ayako, its fine to say what you feel"

Ayako sigh "Sorry Satomi, Kimiko. I just fear that the time has become very short for Mira with me"

"That's why I am telling you to come and live in the palace with her."

"Wow Satomi do you think when Mira know the truth she will be willing to accept it?"

"It's what we've been planning for her safety" Satomi answers shortly.

"Satomi is right Ayako; beside I heard that the clan is moving"

"I know. Despite the fact that she's not my real granddaughter it is not that easy for me, I raised her all these years"

Satomi and Kimiko moves closer to Ayako trying to comfort her.

"It's not easy for us either and certainly it won't be for Mira-Chan too" Satomi speaks putting a hand on Ayako shoulder as she carries on.

"When I go back I will to talk to Kouen and explain the whole situation and try to convince him; what about you Ayako, when you will tell Mira-Chan?"

"I will try in a few days"

"What about you Kimiko, what did you find?"

"Well our people send me this letter." Taking out the letter from her pocket; "Here read it"

Ayako and Satomi expression become dark as they read the content of the letter.

"What the hell are these people are trying to do" Ayako asks in shock.

"It seems that some people are trying to break off the seal to gain the power" Kimiko explain to them.

"After the death of a lot of people; the sacrifice of Akane and Hana-Chan life. How could they do this again?" Ayako utters in anger.

"That's why we must move fast"

"I agree with Satomi; but Ayako why don't we all tell her, it will be hard on you alone and beside all of us are involved"

"No I should tell her by myself"

"Don't be stupid, she's not your granddaughter only. We all love her and want to protect her; so let's do it together until the end, and if you won't let us we will do it in our way, right Kimiko"

"That's right"

"You two are really persisting"

"Glad you know" Satomi smirks in replay.

"Than Ayako after 2 days let's meet again with Mira-Chan and you Satomi talk to the king and we will see what he says."

"Don't worry I will not rest until he accept, this way Mira-Chan will be my granddaughter" Satomi tightened her hand into a fist, her eyes shine in confidence.

"What a simple minded"

"What did you say?"

"Don't start again"

"But why so soon, let's take it easy"

"Ayako didn't you read the letter?"

"No, only a few lines"

"Who's a simple minded you fool"

"It says that they are searching for the missing inheritor and there coming here next, to Kou Empire"

"They are moving fast, that's why it's better to move to the palace" Satomi says sipping her tea.

"So Ayako make sure Mira-Chan don't use her power until then"

"How can you ensure that the king will accepts, I myself I think it's unfair for both of them"

"Don't worry I have my own ways and plans… HaHaHa" Satomi laughs evilly.

"Satomi really don't change" Kimiko laugh and Ayako nods in agreement.

* * *

After staying for another hours Ayako and Satomi leaves Kimiko house, by that time the rain stopped. Ayako walks to her house while Satomi strolls toward the palace. She enters through a back door, where servants and maids use to go to the city. She finds her Aiko; her trusted attendant is waiting for her. Aiko is a woman in her thirties; she was an abandon child who lived in the street until she was saved by Satomi when Kou Empire took over her village.

"It was not necessary for you to be waiting for me here" Satomi says as she makes her way to out of the area so no one suspect that she went outside.

"How can I my lady" Aiko following behind.

She is Ren Satomi the grandmother of all the royal princess and princes. She used to live outside the castle. But after the death of her two sons (Hakuryuu father and Kouen father); Kouen visited her to tell her to come back, he wanted all the family to be together.

Satomi walks in the Hallways that lead to the office, hoping to find her grandson there. And she did find him doing some paper work. She tells the servant to announce her presences. She signals to Aiko to wait outside.

"The grate queen has come" upon hearing that Kouen stand from his desk to greet her.

"I hope I am not bothering you"

"Not at all, but what brings you here?"

Satomi sigh "Why everyone think that I need something, what about my good intentions?"

"Why did someone else tell you the same thing" Kouen smiled at her behavior.

"Never mind, listen there is something important that I need to tell about" Satomi says in serious tone.

"What is it?" He looked confused at her, for her to be this serious. "It must important" he thought.

"Not now. Soon it wills dinner time; after that, I hope you have time"

"Of course"

"Good, then let's go to eat I am hungry, I will need a lot of energy afterwards"

At the dining room everyone are present, even koumei and kouha. His sisters are talking happily to each other.

"By the way in En, I heard about the mission. Don't worry it will be done by tomorrow morning" kouha says stuffing his mouth with food.

"Kouha you shouldn't talk about these things here" koumei scolds him.

Kouen couldn't hear what they; his mind is busy with what his grandmother wants to say later. He looks at her across the big table, she is thinking about something.

* * *

**How did you like this one?**

**Wait The Next Chapter**

**Coming Soon but first some reviews Okay ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ)**


	6. The Light

**Here another chapter **

**I try to update b****efore the end of the holiday**

**Enjoy;.**

**Chapter 6**

After dinner Kouen tells Satomi that he will finish some urgent work before coming to her room. She didn't mind telling him to go, because she will need him for a while, so it's better if he's not distracted. He was planning the financial and material aid paper for the west area; actually this is not one of his duties but he did it anyway. Checking it for the last time he leaves the office. He walks to his grandmother room passing in the hallways, the servants immediately bows to him as he walk. Kouen stops in his track; looking at the cloudy sky, right now he is a little disappointed. Because he won't be able to sneak outside tonight.

_"I don't think she will go too, it may rain again and it's colder than yesterday, but again this girl is unpredictable"_ Kouen said to himself as he reaches the room. Aiko announce him to Satomi who tells him to enter. As he goes in the room his grandmother is sitting around a table pouring tea for him, she indicates for him to sit and he did. She puts down the tea cup in front of him.

"What did you want to speck about?" Kouen asks taking a sip of his tea.

"Listen to me well Kouen, what about I am going to tell you is a very important matter that no one knows about"

Kouen straighten in his seat; whenever she calls him by his name it's always important. Even her expression changed to serious, firm. He nods at her to go on.

"A long time ago there was sword that holds an unbelievable power of darkness, this sword was able to control and manipulate the weak souls; and it gives its owner great power if he was a strong warrior. But a lot of people have suffered and died, so sealing him was a must.و lot of people has suffered and died nt matter that no one know about And that's the Yamana clan did"

"Yamana clan; I think I heard this name before, but I don't know where?" Kouen interrupts.

"The Yamana clan used to live here in Kou Empire, a noble clan who served together with us royals. But they left the country to be able to watch over the sealed sword"

"But why them?" Kouen asks her.

"Because the man who made the sword was from the clan, Yamana Akira was his name. Originally he made the sword to protect the weak and defend the country; after his death some used it for their own benefit to get the power and authority."

At her words Kouen remembered the village and how similar the situations is, there is always some people like these.

"Akira-san wife, Akane and their daughter Hana-Chan were left alone to deal with the problem"

"Did you know them personally grandmother?"

"Yes, Akane was my friends when they lived here. You were just a baby so you won't remember them" Satomi face turn to a sad one. "But she and Hana-Chan died"

"How?"

"Their families possess different power, not magic or anything similar. The daughter died protecting the people in the village from darkness. At this Akane was so sad; so she sealed the sword with her life, to ensure that no one can use it but….."

"Someone is trying to break the seal" Kouen says as a statement and she nods at him confirming what he said.

"Even though we were late, I and my other friends were able to save the granddaughter, Hana-Chan daughter. We kept her a secret and brought here"

"She is in the palace?"

"No. she lives in the city with Ayako as her grandmother and Kimiko lives near them; we are the best friends. We worked together to hide and protect the girl for a long time"

"So she doesn't know any of this or what happened years ago?"

"That's right after 2 days we will meet and tell her everything. To tell you the truth I feel that I wasn't able to do much to her because of my position. I was able to meet her when she was young; but I stopped and only was able send her gifts from time to time. And sometimes they send me some of her pictures. So this time I want to be by her side" Satomi stand from her chair moving inside the room.

"What do you plan to do after? Moving her to the palace; wouldn't it be strange. Servants will notice that a girl with no position is living her" Kouen states watching her opening one of the drawers taking out a small box. She returns to her place and put down the box in front of him.

"I know. But I want her to have a better life; the life that should've with her family, she deserves to be respected and have her rights back"

"How will you do this?"

"Open the box" she tells him. He looked at the box for a few seconds before holding it and opening it.

"These are her picture that I have, she grows up to be a beautiful woman as you see in the pictures" Kouen took out one picture to look at her; but he couldn't believe his eyes, the girl in the picture had long pink hair and blue eyes. Even if the picture is not a recent one, there was no mistake that she is Mira. _"How could this be possible?"_

"Her name is Mira, and to protect her I want to request this favor from you" his grandmother voice cut his thoughts.

"What do you want me to do?" He inquires, still staring at the picture in his hand.

"I want you to marry her" At her words Kouen lifts his head to look at his grandmother.

"I know it's selfish for me and unfair to ask you, but I beg you do this" Satomi bows her head to him.

"Please raise your head" she remains bowing as she begs him.

"You don't know her, but once you get to know her you may come to like her. She's a good child a little stubborn but….."

"I know that" Kouen cut her off, Satomi look up confused at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I met this girl few days ago" still not understanding; he decides to tell her about him going outside the palace, meeting Mira, the village situation and the investigation.

"I can't believe that Ayako, she didn't even tell me" Satomi grumbles.

"So…."

"What?"

"What do you think of Mira-Chan?" At her question Kouen froze. He didn't know what to say.

"Of all the things you ask me this, beside I only met her twice"

"But you kept thinking about her"

"How can you say this? She even don't know that I am the king or my real name"

"It seems that you didn't notice yourself lately, but let me tell. You were acting strange and spacing out a lot; thinking of something I thought that the load of work is affecting you, I didn't know it involve a women. But now I am sure its fate."

Kouen looked at his grandmother; she loves these kinds of things, love, romance and marriage. He feels helpless in front of her.

"Oh... Don't tell me you were supposed to meet her tonight and I kept you"

"I don't know, also it may rain again so she may not go. She's afraid of thunder right"

"Did she tell you about that night? Poor girl"

"What night, she only was scared then fell asleep"

"When she was only 4 years some spies tried to kidnap her, it was raining hard that day" _That's why, for a girl who learn to fight to be afraid of thunder_.

"That's what I wanted to speak, it's late now so why don't you rest for the day and think about it?" Without saying a word Kouen stood up leaving the room. Before he gets far to his room Aiko comes following him.

"Your Majesty, my lady said you forget to take this, it will help you" his eye falls on the box and he sigh. _"How the hell it will help him?". _He takes the box anyway and goes to his chamber.

Lying down in his bed he stare at her pictures; his mind still processing what he heard and what his grandmother want him to do. Marry her. And how are all these secret will be revealed to her after 2 days. What will be her reaction?. She will know that he is the king of Kou Empire. A lot of things went through his mind.

That night Kouen didn't sleep.

The next morning Kouen wake up early and went directly to his office; he wanted to end the investigation and arrest the offenders, so he can focus all his attention on Mira case. After one hour koumei and Kouha brought him the list of the generals and their illegal actions. They are 5 generals and all of them are from high class.

"What we do next En?"

"Sends to all the generals to be here at the midday for urgent meeting and Kouha prepare some soldiers"

"Hai"

* * *

At that time Mira and Ayako are preparing to go to buy some food and eat lunch at Kimiko.

"By the way Obaasan, when is the wedding?"

"What wedding?"

"The one you went to send the letter yesterday."

"Oh that, it got canceled"

"Really; why?"

"How should I know, its privet. Come on let's go"

"Coming" and both leave the house. The time passes by quickly; they go to the farms in the outskirts of the city and when they return to the city it's already pass the lunch time when they reach Kimiko restaurant. So they decided to spend the rest of the day with her.

* * *

In the palace it was the meeting time. All the generals and political are gathered; sitting around a big, long table where they always holds their meetings. The door opens and Kouen steps in followed by Koumei and Kouha. All of them stand to show respect to the king.

"I think all of you are wondering why the urgent meeting?" Kouen start speaking.

"Did something happened your Majesty?"

"I will say the main reason directly, because it's not worth it to take that long. Between the generals there are few who are using their authority and power to attack people and steal from them."

"What a doing.."

"Between us?"

"Who are they…" They all start talking and looking at each other.

"It's not over, so will you shut up" Kouha orders them and his brother continue "also the illegal actions with the enemy. I already know who they are but I want them to show themselves to me."

Now everyone was silence, the 5 generals on the list are showing nervous and scared including Arata Hachiro.

"It can be helped" Koumei claps his hand and soldiers come rushing to the room surrounding the wanted.

"If you were to admit to you crimes the less punishment you get"

"Your Majesty, please forgive me.." and now they beg to save themselves.

"Take them"

"All of you listen, anyone who betray the country deserve to die and will face the same fate as them. I am grateful for the loyal of you but remember I won't hesitate when it comes to Kou Empire. Keep that in mind."

"Hai" All of them bows to Kouen.

"Your Majesty" a soldiers comes running to the room.

"What is it?"

"The West village is burning down"

"What?" Kouen stood from his chair.

"Some people who passed that area are saying this; the fire can be seen from here"

"Sends the soldiers there immediately with a rescue team"

"Hai" The man left running. Kouen also left the room.

"Nii-Sama Where are you going?" Koumei shouts to his brother.

Kouen stood at the higher terrace in the palace; he can see the dark smoke rising from the village direction. Then, he enters in his Astaroth's Djinn Equip form flying to the village.

_"I hope she didn't go"_

* * *

Less than 3 minutes he was there he makes his Djinn Equip disappear and start looking around running; in front of him people were running to save themselves. He was able to find Hanako-san and her children between the crowed.

"Is Mira here?" This was the first time he said her name.

"She went to check if anyone was left behind, that way" Hanako-san panics holding her children, showing him the way.

"Try to move away from the fire the help is coming" he starts running at the direction she showed him.

_"Where is she?" _from behind He can hear the soldiers who just arrived.

"Hang in there I am coming" Kouen hears the voice of the person he's looking for.

There she is making her way in a one of the burning house.

"Wait" she didn't hear him. He is standing outside; he didn't want risks by using the power of the Djinn; but she is taking a long time to come out. When he moves to go into the flames, Mira is coming out holding a small girl in her arms.

"Finally were outside, are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you Nee-Chan" Mira notice that someone is looking at her; when she looks she sees Kouen who sigh in relief.

"You came too" She smile at him; she put the girl down to move away from the fire, before she take a one step forward, a burning pillar is falling down at them.

"Mira, watch out" Kouen shouts as he run to them drawing his sword.

But Mira turns behind raising her hand that glows like the light, the pillar is pushed behind.

"It's time to stop this" now Mira body was shining; her light is spreading across the village, putting down the fire. When Kouen sew this scene he remembers what his grandmother said to him_ "Their families possess different power, not magic or anything similar"_

Now he understands what she meant by that as he looks around.

"I am doomed now; what should I do?" Mira screams sitting down.

"Nee-Chan are you fine?"

"Nee-Chan is fine for now; but won't be for long, Obaasan will pull out all my hair out". Kouen starts laughing loudly.

"You always laughing at me" she glares at him.

Kouen kneels in front of her "No one is going to hurt you". She blushes at his words and look away. He scans her for injuries but there was none; but she was trembling, it's only natural. _She is a girl after all. _

_"_Let's get out of here" He put one hand down her back and the other under her leg; and carried her between his arms_._

"WWW...What are you doing? I am fine; put me down"

"Why are you trembling then?"

"I am not" she is on the verge of tears.

"It's okay; everything will be alright" These calming words made her feel safe; she buries her face in Kouen chest sniffling as her hand grips tightly in his kimono.

He walks through the village; taking a better look at it, no fire anywhere.

"I am fine now; so put me down" Mira whispers softly looking up at him as he looks down at her; he slowly put her down on her feet.

"En" he saw Kouha and Koumei as they reached the entrance to the village.

"Nii-Sama, how can you go like that?"

"Leave the talk for later, how is the situation?"

"No one is hurt that badly; it seems that one of traders was taking the children to sell them in the slave market, but the things didn't go as they want as you can see" Kouen could sense Mira stiffen from behind him.

"Tell me the details later; for now prepare tents for people with medical treatment, and send some soldiers to track this trader." Mira was confused now.

_"Who is this man? He is giving orders here and there; I have a bad feeling about this. I will leave quietly so no one notice me_" Mira takes small steps back hoping to be out of here soon.

"En, this woman is trying to escape" Kouha points behind Kouen; who immediately turns around to find Mira 5 steps behind.

"I will go to help; see you later" but Kouha grab her arm before she could move one step.

"They will manage" her turns to his brother "Koumei; I leave everything to you here, I will go back with Kouha"

"Hai"

"Let's go" He pulls Mira with him; moving toward a horse. He put his hand around her waist to sits her on; he then sits behind her.

They make their way to the city; when Kouen see the troubled look on her face, he put his hand over her head and pats her.

"I know you are confused; but soon enough you will understand, so until than be patient and wait" Mira nods at him.

From the side Kouha watch his brother with a puzzled expression; because this was the first time his older brother has ever acted this way toward a women.

* * *

_**How is it So Far?**_

**_Any comments? _**


	7. I Like You

_**This is the longest chapter I****'ve written So far**_

_**A lot of romance this time**_

_**Enjoy;.**_

**Chapter 7 **

At sunset; they arrive at the palace. Kouen helps Mira down and leads her inside, he orders Kouha to take his men and go to support koumei. He can feel that the news about the generals and the village are known in the palace and the city, will it can be kept a secret anyway. First he wanted to keep Mira with his grandmother; to deal with the current situation, he decide to go where she and his sisters gather for tea. Suddenly he felt something yanks on his sleeve; he turns around to find Mira holding it with her small hand, he felt guilty.

_"I was walking ahead without thinking, I must be walking fast" _he put his hand on hers that tugs on his sleeveand pulls her forward to stand beside him. Her eyes holds a lot of questions; he can tell, he put his arm around her shoulder keeping her close to him as they walks to their destination. When he goes in the room he finds her with his sisters talking about the incident; but as soon as they lay their eyes on him they stare, some with amazement and the others with confusion. Mira take a step back but Kouen stops her with his arm that still around her.

"Don't worry" He says to her.

"Mira-Chan" Satomi calls her name as she moves to them. Upon seeing her Mira looks at her as she tries to recognize her.

"Satomi Obaasan"

"I am glad you still remember me" Satomi hugs Mira as she looks at Kouen.

"What happened? Why Mira-Chan is here?"

"She was at the burning village; so I brought her here"

"Are you okay my dear?"

"Yes"

"What we talked about before; I think you should tell her now"

"Since the situation become like this; I think the same way too. Aiko prepare a room immediately and some clothes, also sends for Ayako and Kimiko."

"Yes" she bows before disappearing.

"Come my drear let's get you cleaned up while we wait" she take Mira with her making her way out.

"Onii-Sama are you alright?"

"We heard about what happed" his sisters fussed, even kougyoku.

"It's nothing big, I have something to tell you" They all became quite to hear him.

"The girl who went with grandmother will live here with us; I can't explain the whole situation now, but I want you all to be nice to her and help her" his sisters look at each for a moment before nodding at him.

"Good" Then he leave the room rushing to his grandmother room. He finds her outside the door ordering the servant.

"Where is she?"

"Inside; why?"

"I need to talk to her"

"Not now, after the bath"

"I won't take that long"

"Fine, I am still preparing; but hurry up"

Inside; Mira is sitting alone on the chair, her head down. But when she hears the sound of footsteps she looks up to find Kouen in front of her. Automatically she stands up.

"You…."

"Before you ask anything; there is something I have to tell you, I didn't want you to hear it from anyone else"

"What is it?"

"My name is Ren Kouen; the current king of Kou Empire's" Mira eyes her eyes widen in surprise and shock.

"I know I lied to you when you were honest with me but I least I wanted to say this"

"Kouen they need you outside" Satomi comes in the room; he nods at her; looking one last time at Mira.

"I am sorry"

* * *

From koumei report it seems that Arata Hachiro helped an illegal trader to enter the country. They were supposed to meet today; but Arata Hachiro was arrested, so they acted on their own burning down the village when the people resist. Kouha sank their ship when they tried to escape.

For Mira things aren't this easy. After her bath she is passing back and forth in the room; Satomi left her to rest until Ayako and Kimiko.

_"How can I rest; he is the king of this country, now I am really doomed"_

In the meantime Ayako and Kimiko arrived; they still don't know anything, because when the news of the village reached them Mira left by herself.

"Why drag us in the night here? Mira is…."

"Relax; Mira-Chen is here"

"What do you mean Satomi?" Kimiko asks her friend. Satomi brief them that of what happed and that Mira and Kouen know each other.

"This girl really deserves some beating" Ayako says as they follow Satomi.

"The important thing is that she not hurt; so it's fine Ayako"

"That's right; she also remembers me, I was really happy I almost cried"….. "This is my room go inside" Ayako and Kimiko went first; Satomi asks Aiko.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes, my lady"

"Good" When Ayako and Kimiko first arrived Satomi sends to Kouen that's it's the time. She wanted him to be here for her; because when she saw him when he brought her with him and what he said to her in the room was clear evidence. Yes she was eavesdropping on them.

_"The only thing left is for him to realize it and for me to check with Mira-Chan" _She laughs loudly.

"My lady…."

"Oh where is my manners; I shouldn't let my guest wait for long, will soon to be family HaHaHa" She walks inside closing the door behind her.

When Ayako and Kimiko enters through the small hall that lead to the room; Mira pops her head out when she hear voices.

"Obaasan" She runs to them hugging Ayako; who hugged her back.

"Are you Okay? You're not hurt?"

"No"

Kimiko giggles at her friend behavior even thought she was angry a second ago.

"Obaasan; why are you here? Why are we all here?"

"First, let's go inside we can't talk like this?" Satomi appears from behind.

Now everyone was sited around the table; Mira on one side and the ladies on the other side.

"What with this arrangement and the creepy atmosphere?" Mira said looking around the room.

"Listen Mira-Chan; we have to tell you something important. It was supposed to be after 2 days, but whatever" Kimiko starts the talk.

Outside the room; in the hallway Kouen stood their listening to watch what will happen next.

"This story goes back to your grandparents' days….." and Ayako start telling the same story that Kouen heard from his grandmother.

* * *

"That's what happing now; we are sorry for keeping it a secret from you" Satomi says ending their talk.

"We know it's hard on you to understand all this; but we are here for you" Kimiko comfort her.

"Oi, say something"

"Ayako"

"I wonder how Mira-Chan was able to live with you all these years" Satomi shake her head.

Kouen kept his eyes on her; he couldn't see her expression because she is lowering her head down. All of a sudden Mira stood from her chair and moved to the other side of the table; where Ayako, Satomi and Kimiko sit.

"Mira….."

"I am really sorry"

"Huh" ….. "Huh"…"Huh…

Kouen have the same expression as the old ladies; because Mira is down on the ground bowing and apologizing.

"What…..Mira-Chan"

"What do you mean; explain to us Mira-Chan?" Satomi and Kimiko ask her; while Ayako is not sure anymore. She raises her head and speaks

"The truth is; I already know that; about what happened to my mother and grandmother"

"How?" Ayako asks in disbelief.

"From the letters and pictures in Kimiko Obaasan house; even though she hide them"

"But these don't say any of this; so how?"

"Explain clearly so we understand" Ayako says irritated.

"Will….how I can say this; by using my power; when I touch them I can see the moments of these pictures and feel the emotion. And before we move to this country; I did some research"

"My goodness" Satomi massage her the space above her eyes.

"But I didn't know that there are people who want to break the seal…HeHeHe; So it's not like I know everything now right." Mira laugh awkwardly. Kouen could not believe what he hears; just what are her powers, how she was able to live like she know nothing.

"Now you really done it Mira" Ayako stand from her place; hitting her hard on the head; which made her fall on her butt.

"Ouch…. It hurts"

"Ayako what are you doing?" Satomi and Kimiko holding her in her place.

"Let me"

"Although you are old, but you strong" Satomi says holding her arm.

"Please calm down" Kouen leave his hiding spot, walking in the room.

"Oh; Kouen when did you came?" When Mira sees him she gets up from her place and goes hide behind his back; Ayako and Kimiko bows to him.

"It's fine" he raise his hand to indicate that no need in bowing.

"It's late now; why don't you end things here for the day grandmother?"

"That's right; the rooms must be prepared by now, all of you will stay here."

"I am going back"

"Don't be stubborn Ayako"

"Me too; I left the restaurant in a hurry; the works will be waiting for me"

"But if you leave, she won't accept to stay here" Kouen points to the girl behind him.

"No need to worry your majesty; she can sleep just fine anywhere"

"I am leaving too" Mira shows her face from the side.

"No you're not; after what you did in the village, despite all what I said about not to use your power" Ayako scolds her.

"There was no other choice"

"Both of you stop; what are you doing in front of the king?"

"Relax Kimiko; but Ayako has a point, it's dangerous outside"

"But…" Mira came from hiding to stand beside Kouen.

"Who told you to do a show?"

"Aiko" Aiko come to the room; "Prepare a carriage"

"Right away"

"Come on Kimiko let's take our leave"

"Wait; I want to say something to all of you" Mira says loudly; "I don't blame anyone for what happed or I am angry about hiding the truth. When I first know about my mother and grandmother I was sad. But all of you were with me; so my sadness disappeared. I felt loved and happy; even if you are not my real family, I love you all and that won't change. Thank you for loving me and please stay by my side"

Ayako to hugs Mira "You really are my granddaughter".

"Of course"

"Group Hug" Satomi and Kimiko join the hug.

* * *

**"**I am leaving too." Mira is holding the door of the carriage.

"Mira-Chan you will see them tomorrow"

"I don't want to stay here"

"Let go already; we want to leave" Ayako pops her head out.

"Aiko; help me" Satomi and Aiko try to pull her away.

"Don't try; I am not letting go"

"You leave me no choice Mira-Chan" Satomi start tickling her waist.

"HaHaHa N...No fair…HaHa" This time Aiko success in pulling her; as they hurry the driver of the carriage.

"Go go" They watch the carriage until she disappear from the sight.

"NOoooo"

"Why Mira-Chan; don't you want to spend the time with me"

"It's not that"

"Then let's go inside; its cold here; beside…." Satomi moves closer and whisper in her ears "He is waiting for you."

"Huh…" Mira follows what Satomi is looking at; to find Kouen leaning against the wall, looking at them. She blushes at his sight and go behind Satomi this time.

"You really love to hide, don't you Mira-Chan?"

Kouen was staring at her; taking in her new appearance, her hair is raised with white ribbon, her long, pink hair reach down her back. She wears a long, elaborate dress in pink and white; that fit her perfectly and shows her beauty. He can't hear what they say but as soon as she sees him she hide behind his grandmother. It was past the dinner time so Satomi orders foods to her room; she invites Kouen but her refuse. After the late meal Satomi decides to check Mira emotion toward Kouen.

"Mira-Chan; how do you feel about what we told you?"

"Which one, today I heard a lot of shocking news"

"The marriage with the king, I mean Kouen"

"I just met him a few days ago; and didn't even know that he is the king"

"But he likes you"

"No one can love a person in a short time; how can you be sure?"

"I already confirmed his feeling; he only needs to realize it"

"Confirmed it? How?"

"That's for you my dear to find out. Enough talking for today; you need to rest. Aiko"

"The room is ready"

"Mira-Chan; Aiko my personal attendant if you need anything don't hesitate to ask her or come and find me. She will lead you to your room"

"This way; Mira-Sama"

"You don't need to address me this way; call me Mira"

"How could I?"

"Don't worry Mira-Chan; you will get used to it"

"Will then; good night" Mira bows following Aiko.

"Good night"

Mira follows Aiko through the corridors until she stops in front a big. She opens it for her and Mira walks inside, she walks through a small hall that leads her inside. The bed and all the furniture are luxuries and fancy; there was a bathroom, changing room and a big closet.

"Wow"

"I apologize; I wasn't able to prepare much in a short notice, by tomorrow everything will be ready"

"It's more than enough; thank you"

"Then I will take my leave"

"Good night" Mira waves at her. As soon as the door closes she jumps on the king size bed.

_"His name is Kouen and he is the king of the country; Satomi Obaasan said that he likes me; but does he really? To the extent of marriage?; I really need to sort out my feelings" _

**Knock…. Knock**

Mira hears a knocking on her door; _it must be Aiko-san, maybe she forgets to say something to me._

"Did you come to say something Aiko-s…" Mira opens the door, but it's not Aiko. She finds Kouenat her door. _"The last person I want to see right now"_

"I need to speak to you, will you let me in?" she don't answer him; but she opens the door and step aside for him to come in.

"I want to know your opinion about the marriage between us" Mira is acting weird towards Kouen; she try to avoid his eyes, not the same attitude he know.

"I will do what your majesty orders me" Now that is really weird.

"Why are you acting this way?" Kouen takes a step forwards.

"What way; if you don't mind me asking"

"This way; your words and behaviors as if you want to avoid me"

"I don't dare" Now he was in front of her; he puts his hand under her chain and lifts her head up, finally he was able to see her blue eyes and take a better look beautiful face. He drops his hand to the side as she keeps her head up.

"You ask why?" She is angry; hitting his chest with her small fists, I didn't hurt at all.

"When I first met you; I trusted you, you were the first person that made me act like my real self, I may be cheerful but even with my friends I put a distance. Because of my power I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me; but I couldn't do it with you" tears slides down as she talk and hit him.

"And then I find that you are the king; even your name is fake; how…" At this point it was hard for her to continue. Kouen feels guilty at her words; he holds her fists in both his hand and pulls her in a tight embrace.

"I am sorry that I made you feel this way; I am sorry that I lied to you, it will never happen again" he holds her as she cries her heart out. At this moment Kouen is certain that he have feeling for this girl.

They stay like this for a while until she stops and pushes her self away from him.

"I am fine now"

"Your eyes are red and the tears are falling"

"I can't help it" Kouen kiss the sliding tears under her eyes.

"WWW…..What are you doing?" her face become red and she puts her hand where he kissed her._ Cute_.

"See, the tears stopped" she pouts at him. He takes her hand and led her to the bed; both sit down facing the other.

"About the marriage; I wasn't sure in the beginning, but now I am certain. I want toy to be my wife"

"You don't have to marry me because of what's happing; I don't want you marry out of obligation." Mira shake her head at him.

"I am not, I have feeling for you" This surprised her.

"I told you; I won't ever lie to you" she remembers what Satomi said to her, _it's true_.

"What about you, I want to hear what you have to say?"

"Will…I…I don't hate…" she stutters with her words.

"Then you love me?"

"Hey; just yesterday I started liking you, aren't love a big word? She looks at him to find him smirking to realize what she just said.

"You tricked me"

"I didn't do anything"

"Yes, you did"

He holds her small hand in his "As we both feel the same way; then its fine, for now I will announce our engagement. And when we feel that were ready; then the marriage come after."

"Are you fine with this? How can a king marry a girl like me?"

"I think we both know that you're not any girl"

"That's true"

"What do you say; until then you will live here, to get used to everything"

"Thank you" she hugs him and he hugs her back.

"But I want you to promise me something" she looks up to him.

"What?"

"When we get married; No matters what happens you won't cheat or take another wife on me."

"Do I look that Untrustworthy?"

"No; but we don't know what will happens in the future, but for sure I don't my husband to have another women"

"Don't worry I won't; I swear to you"

"Then everything is fine" She shows him that big smile of her; and he leans forward to kiss her lips.

A loud noise is heard in the hall that leads to the room.

"Are you okay, my lady?"

"I am fine; I just slipped" Mira immediately recognize their voices as she get up to see. Kouen follows after her.

"Are you okay Obaasan?" Satomi was lying on the floor as Aiko help her up.

"That's what happened to people who eavesdrop on others" Kouen says annoyed; he wasn't able to kiss her.

"I wasn't; I came here to sleep with Mira-Chan, it's her first night here after all"

"I am fine; but I don't mind if we sleep together"

"See; beside I didn't want to interrupt, so I waited for you to be done.

"You are always like this" Mira laughs at them.

"Come my dear lets sleep, help me Aiko and you leave" she points to Kouen.

"I am going" Satomi and Aiko go inside and Mira follow Kouen.

"By the way; you shouldn't open your door until you know who's there, since it was me then it's okay, be careful next time.

"Hai, then good night you're Majesty"

"Call me by my name"

"I can't; but if we are alone it may be possible"

"Then how will you call me?"

"Like anyone else"

"I don't want; you will be my wife, you're not like anyone else"

"Then Kouen-Sama will do; at least I say your name"

Kouen kiss her forehead; smiling at "Then tonight I will be satisfied with this".

* * *

_**I was really desperate to finish This chapter today**_

_**I wait your reviews **_

**_Stay tuned for _**_**the next chapter **_


	8. A Close Friend

**Enjoy;.**

**Chapter 8**

When Kouen left; Mira went inside to find Satomi waiting for her with a big smile on her face.

"Good for you; Mira-Chan"

"You were really eavesdropping on us"

"Come tell me everything" Satomi pats the space next to her in bed.

"What's in your mind; Mira-Chan?" Both of them are lying in the bed; talking.

"Although the things are moving fast; I feel uncertain about some of them"

"Even the marriage proposal?"

"The only thing I am certain and feel right about is the marriage proposal" Mira says hiding her face in the pillow.

"Ah…; young love"

_**In Kouen room **_

Kouen is lying on his back in his bed; a mild hint of a smile on his face, he is feeling happy. Mira is now living in the same place as him; he will be able to see her anytime he want, talk to her, spending time together. He frowns as he remembers the clan.

_"They are looking for the heir to grantee a full control over the sword; and to ensure that no one interfere with their plan. But unfortunately for them; I won't let them; I will protect her no matter what"_

That nigh Kouen was able to sleep; he even had a dream.

_**In the dream**_

_Kouen was 12 years old; he was sitting with his mother in the gardens._

_"Kouen; look at this picture?"_

_"What is it mother?" she hands him a picture of a small of a young girl with pink hair._

_"This is the girl that I want you to marry; she's my friend daughter. She's beautiful; don't you think?"_

_"But I've never saw here"_

_"Something happened; so they had to move to another place, but someday I want you to find her and protect her from danger" she took his hand in hers; kneeling down to his level._

_"Can you promise me this?"_

_"Of course" Kouen loved his mother dearly; always obedient to her._

_"Here; I want you to keep this with you until you give it to her" his mother hand him a small box._

_"This is…" he inspects its content; he finds a Crescent-shaped, gold hair pin._

_"For your future bride; remember be nice to her"_

_"But mother; why don't you give it to her?" his mother features turns to sadness as she hug her son._

_"When you grow up you will understand" silent tears roll down her face._

_**End of the dream**_

* * *

Kouen wakes up from his sleep; trying to process his dream. It was one of his childhood dreams with his mother; so his mother is the one who chooses Mira for him, and he was happy with her choice. He leaves the bed and takes a bath. When he's done; he looks over his mother things that he keeps in his room. His father wasn't a man who love one woman; or care about anyone.

Finally; he finds the small box. Taking it out the drawers; wipes dust that gathered all the years. His mother gift still inside; safe as a new one, now he has to give it to Mira.

_"It will suit her very much" _

**With Mira **

Mira woke up early the next morning; before everyone, she gets up quickly noticing the unfamiliar room. She glances at Satomi who's sleeping beside her.

_"That's right; I am in the palace" _

Mira moves quietly as she can to not wake the woman next to her; she goes in the changing room and wear one of hanging dresses, a light green one. This time she let her hair down, looking one last time in the mirror she leave the room.

_"Will exploring should be fun"_

Mira wander around the big empty halls; some servants' gazes at her seeing her for the first time, she opens some doors to see what's behind. She found the library; meeting room and the kitchen; she kept on walking until she reached the outside building, where the stables are.

"It's been a long time since I rode a horse; I wonder if it's okay if I take one outside" she stood patting one of the horses.

"It's fine; no one will mind" Mira look at the person who stand at the door; she recognize him, as the one who returned with them yesterday; with his three attendants.

"You want to ride one; right?" Kouha asks her and she nods at him.

"Then let's go…"

"Oh, my name is Mira; nice to meet you" she extend her hand to him. Kouha look at her for a second before shaking her hand.

"I am Kouha"

Both lead their horses outside when Aiko come running to them.

"Mira-Sama; I finally found you, where did you go?"

"Nowhere; I was just looking the place"

"Satomi-Sama is waiting for you; let's head back"

"But; where just going for a ride, it won't take that long"

"But ….."

"It's okay Aiko; tell Obaasan that she's with me"

"What about the breakfast Kouha-Sama?"

"When we return"

"Understood"

"Hey Kouha; to make the ride more fun, why don't we race?"

"Why not?" In the blink of an eye they move fast away from the building to the forest; leaving Aiko and attendants.

* * *

Aiko go back to the room to tell Satomi; in her way she sees Kouen making his way inside.

"Good morning; Kouen, what's bring you here, first thing in the morning?

"Good morning" he look around; searching for Mira.

"She's not here"

"Where did she go; she still don't know her way around here"

"I don't know; when I woke up, she wasn't there, don't worry Aiko is looking for her"

"Excuse me your Majesty" Aiko enters the room.

"Did you find her?"

"Yes; she is with Kouha-Sama, riding the horse to the forest"

"What?"

"I tried to stops her; but she said, they won't take long"

"Its fine Aiko; you can leave" she bows leaving the room.

"Why didn't you tell me; that it was my mother idea about the marriage?" Kouen asks her; regarding his dream.

"You know about it?"

"Yes; my mother told me once when I was young"

"I didn't want to burden you with it; or to make you marry out of obligation"

"Mira said the same thing yesterday"

"I was going to tell after you reach a decision; but I see that there is no need"

"Thank you very much" Kouen bows to his grandmother; "Without your help; she wouldn't be safe and protected until now; so from here on I will definitely protect her, I hope that you will be always here for us"

"Don't worry; you won't get rid of me that easily, not until I see my grandchildren"

"Don't jump to these things; and your words will make Mira uncomfortable"

"Now you're concerned about her; instead of your old grandmother, I only want to see my grandchildren before I die and that not a lot to ask"

"In the meantime it is"

"Come its breakfast time; and I have an announcement to make" Kouen sigh as his grandmother; the whole country will new about his engagement before noon.

During the royal family breakfast Satomi told her grandchildren about their older brother marriage; and how his bride will live with them until then. At first'; they all were surprised and looked at Kouen who nods at the news, confirming what they heard.

"Where is she obaa-chan; I don't see her"

"She's with Kouha; it seems that they are a bit late"

The sisters kept asking about Mira; while koumei talks to his brother from beside him.

"Are you sure about this; Nii-Sama?"

"Yes; don't worry"

"But…"

"This is also what I and our mother deiced on a long time"

"Mother?"

"She was the set the engagement; in addition I know the girl and I am pleased with her"

"The girl is the one from the village that you took her with you"

"She lives in the city; but she went to the village to help"

"If you are happy Nii-Sama; then congratulation"

"Thank you"

And the breakfast end; Kouen and koumei leaves to so some work, the girls stayed with Satomi.

"Onii-sama looked happy about it"

"Hey; obaa-chan how did this happen?"

"Dose her personally know the girl?"

"Slow down; one question at a time. His engagement was decided by his late mother; he met her few days ago and there making it work out perfectly"

"I can't wait to meet her"

"Me too"

As Mira and Kouha returns; Aiko goes running to her.

"Mira-Sama; what happened to you?"

"I lost the race"

"And I win" Kouha says grinning.

"How did you get wet; you're a mess"

"It just water; I am fine"

"Come inside to change before you catch a cold"

"Hai; see you later Kouha"

"Later" Mira go with Aiko back to her room.

* * *

Inside the room; a food stroller waiting for her.

"Since you missed the breakfast; I brought it here for you"

"I didn't know I was this late; I am sorry"

"Please don't worry; but everyone was waiting to meet you" Mira is seated in front of the mirror while Aiko style her like yesterday; this time red ribbon.

"Do they know? How was everyone reaction? How many are his brother and sisters; I head there are 8 princesses here…

Aiko laughed at her "So; you do get nervous"

"Do I look that stupide; who seems carefree and don't worry about a thing?"

"I am so sorry; I didn't mean a thing of this really; it just you seem cheerful person who look always optimistic about life"

"I am just kidding; don't take it seriously. I may really look like that but I worry a lot"

"About what; if I may ask?"

"Do you think that I can fit as the king wife? I am not the one to care about what other people may think or say to the extent of giving in; but the situation is very different"

"Well I am not sure what may other think; but I am sure of one thing; you will be a great and beautiful queen"

"I am not sure about the last thing"

"Then why don't you take a look yourself" Aiko points toward the mirror.

"You are beautiful"

"It's only because the clothes"

"No; it's a just accessory that goes with the person natural beauty"

"I think that too" a voice from behind says.

"Huh….." She heard his voice; the person that she is thinking about at the moment. He must heard about her little trip in the morning and came. Mira turn in her place to look at Kouen; Aiko already left the room.

_"I am in trouble; I could use some support, why Aiko-san?"_

"I came to check on you in the morning; but it seems your already making trouble" Mira bows to him like others; even if she's going to be his wife, he's the king after all.

"Sigh….Whenever it just the two of us you don't need to act like this"

"Really!"

"It feels awkward; don't you agree?"

"A little actually" she standing straightforwardly now; as he came closer to stand in front of her, leaving a few inches between them.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes; if only I hadn't fell in the lack I was going to win the race"

"I just saw Kouha; he likes you"

"I hope he's not the only"

"You just said you don't care about what people think"

"I also said that; this is a different situation"

"How?"

"I am not a royal princess or high class and …."

"Whatever reason you say; I don't care and you shouldn't. If any person were to object or bother you I will handle it all"

"No; we will handle it together" She holds his free hand.

"So; what did you want from me; you came in the morning looking for me, right?" He keeps staring at her face to see where the hair pin should be.

"Kouen?" He find it; he raised his hand to touch her bangs; when he see a red scratch on her forehead, his hand touches the skin.

"Ouch…"

"You're hurt"

"Where; let me see" Mira turn around and take a quick glance at the big mirror; before turning to face Kouen again.

"It's only a scratch; here let me show you something" She closed her eyes and covered her forehead with her hand that glowed with small light. When she removed her hand; Kouen didn't see the scratch anymore.

"Amazing is it"

"You heeled yourself"

"That's right; whenever I am hurt my own body heals by its own. It's part of my power"

"Can you heel other?"

"Yes" the same as his Djinn.

"But that doesn't mean to let yourself get injured easily"

"I don't; I am strong you know that"

"Anyhow; stay still"

"What….."

"Don't move"

He takes out the pin from his pocket and places it in her hair; to lift up her bags a little above. Kouen put his hand on her shoulder and turn her to see through the mirror.

"It suits you perfectly" Mira look at her reflection; noticing the gold, crescent hair pin. She touch's it with her hand.

"It's beautiful…..is it okay to give it to me"

"Originally; it's yours, my mother made it for you and wanted me to give it to you. She was the one who arranged out marriage"

_His mother._ Kouen thought she may feel bad about it; but she always surprise him.

"Thank you; I will always wear it"

"Please do. Also grandmother will take care of your training and hiring an attendant to you"

"I don't want to; it's boring"

"It's necessary"

"I learned about these things from Obaasan; if I was fine will you stop the training"

"We will see"

"I am confident"

"Since I told you; I take my leave"

"Wait" Mira stops him holding his arm.

"What about you? What will you do?"

"Working; I am the king if you forget"

"That's not it"

"What do you mean? I don't understand you" he watched her as she fidget with her fingers.

"I know that…I mean….when will I be able to see you again?" now her face is the same color as her hair; so she turns around.

"Even though we are together now; you already miss me?" he says to her with a smirk on his face.

"I really hate this side of you"

"I will try to see you at least once or twice a day"

"To this extant you are busy?"

"Of course; what did you think" She looks down with disappointment.

"I am sorry; but it can't be help. Especially during this period"

"It's alright; you have a great women like me who can understand, you should be thankful"

"Hai; Hai….anything else before I leave?"

"One last thing; can I come and see you; if you are too busy I will come, if it's okay with you"

"Any time you want" Kouen said caressing her cheek; she put her hand over his that's on her face and they stood there looking at each other.

* * *

Outside Mira room; kougyoku stood there. She asked Ka Koubun about her room which he easily found. She wanted to see this woman no matter what; because her older brother never considered marriage before, this was the first time she saw him like this. Although he did not show a different or happy emotion; she is sure that he is different in a way. Suddenly the door opens and she sees her brother come out; she wanted to hide, but it's too late now.

"Kougyoku; what are you doing here?"

"Oniisama; I….I just wants to meet the girl you talked about, to introduce myself to her" telling the truth is better instead of embarrassing herself.

"I see; I hope you can be friends with her, all of this life is new to her, so she needs a close friend. Also she is the same age as you; try getting along with her, she is a great woman"

"H Hai Oniisama; don't worry"

"Then see you later" she bows to him as he leave away.

_"For Oniisama to show that kind of expression when he talks about a woman; he really must care for her. I will do my best for Oniisama; and it's not Hakuei; thank goodness"_

"Is anyone there?" She hears the voice from the room; as she makes her way to the door to close it, but she notice Kougyoku.

_"What a beautiful person"_ Kougyoku stood there staring at Mira who did the same.

"Ano…Nice to meet you my name is Ren Kougyoku; the eighth princess, you see I …." She stops as she hears the pink hair girl giggling at her.

"You don't need to be that formal with me; let's be normal, I am Mira. Nice to meet you Kougyoku; is it okay if I call you by your name?" Mira extend her hand.

"Of course"

"Why don't you come inside; oh did you eat breakfast?"

"Yes; but I can keep you accompany"

"Great"

Both sit on the bed talking; Mira talked about where she lives in the city with her grandmother; her sword skills, but she didn't talk about her power. She forgets to ask Kouen if she is allowed to tell and use her power publicly. She also learned that Kougyoku mother wasn't from the royals and how she was treated before.

"But since my brother became the king; everything changed to the better, the country and our family"

"I see; even the royals has problems like the normal people"

"We are humans after all"

"I am full" Mira full on her back on the bed; Kougyoku laughs at her behaviors.

_"Even though we just met; I really opened to her, and she's not like the other royal women" _Kougyoku also fell on the bed. Both laughed out loudly.

"Mira; can I be your friend?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Huh…!"

"We are already friends; right"

"Yes; a close friend" Both laughed and hugged each other; happy with the new friendship that has formed.

* * *

**This is the end of this chapter; Hope you like it**

**From now on some characters; names and event will be from my imagination different from the anime (So; don't be confused)**


	9. Midnight Kiss

**Enjoy;. The New Chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**At noon**

"What will you do now; Mira?"

"I don't know; kouen said that I have to go through training and lesson?" kougyoku smirks at her.

"What?"

"You just called Oniisama by his name; do you call each other like that"

"N…No just when were alone; how can I do that in front of all the people, I will be embarrassed"

"How nice to be in love; I wish it can be the same for me"

"You have so…."

"Don't you hear voices?" Mira stops talking and listen.

"In front the door; maybe other people came to see you"

"Let's find out who" As they went closer to the door; the voices become clear and kougyoku recognized them.

"They are my sisters; but what are they doing here?" Mira already know that each one of them is from a different mother.

"Oneesan is it alright for us to come like that?"

"What if she's not here?"

"The maids said that kougyoku with her"

"All of you stop" The sisters looked at the older one of them as she talks.

"Grandmother said this is the room; and what with your behavior, is that the way to greet the king future wife? Show some respect"

"Nechan; you seems more nervous than us"

"That's not true" kougyoku and Mira laughed quietly.

"They seems nice"

"That's right; is it okay for you to meet them now?"

"I don't mind; its way better than starting any lesson" kougyoku opens the door; and the sisters stops their quarrels, to look at her and Mira, who stood behind.

"Kougyoku…"

"Nechan; we can hear you from inside"

"Kougyoku-Chan; you should've waited for us to come together"

"Please come inside; oh I will clean the left over from the breakfast" Mira went inside; and all them gathered around kougyoku, whispering.

"How is she?"

"What's her name?"

"When did she arrive here?"

"What did I just said to you?"

"Don't worry; she is a very nice person, although I just met her I believe she and Oniisama are fit together and you will see by yourselves ; now come inside" kougyoku hurried them to enter the room. Mira watch them enter one by one; each holding something, drinks and different kind of desserts. All of them stand organized; Mira already know what's their doing.

"Please don't" She says before they bow in front of her; "Let's do it the normal way; I am Mira, nice to meet you all" she shakes hand with them all.

"What…"

"Normal way"

"What a funny girl…Heh"

"Then; let me introduce myself first. My name is Ren Kaori, the older sister and the second princess"

"Ren Kimiko"

"I am Kiyoko"

"Kameko"

"Kaiyo"

"Kaya"

"And I am Kohana" (All the names are from my choice; not from the anime).

Kaori continue "We were told about the engagement this morning; so we came to congratulate you"

"Thank you" now all them are seated around a small table.

"You can speak with me like you do with each other; not so formal"

"Okay; we heard from Obaa-chan that you lived in the city; how is a life like this?" Kohana asks.

"We want to hear about it; tell us" Kaya and Kaiyo utters at the same time.

"I apologize for their be attitude; it just that they never went outside; so there are curious"

"I don't mind at all; ask me anything, I will answer you as I can" Mira talks to the younger princess; and Kaori, Kimiko, Kiyoko and Kameko looked at her.

"I feel she's the right one for brother don't you agree?" Kaori states, they nod at her. They spent the whole day talking; Mira talked about how she lived with Ayako; the people and the city. They also told her about themselves, how the life changed since kouen become the king and made their family stronger.

"Mira-nee do you love our brother?"

"Okay; you three that's enough" Kaori scolds.

"Don't you want to know?"

"If so; it will be so romantic"

"I agree"

"Not you too; Kougyoku" Kimiko shake her head.

"You four really love these kinds of stories" Kameko sigh and they nod at her.

"I can't say that I really love him yet; I just met him a few days ago, at this point I like him and I want to love him by knowing him better"

"Kyaaaa"

"I really love these things"

"It makes my heart beat too fast"

"Wow…. You are very honest Mira" Kiyoko says; ignoring her sister's reactions.

"I honestly didn't expect you to answer" Kaori is surprised.

"It what I truly feel; there is no point in hiding or denying it, if I did I will be betraying myself and kouen feeling"

"OOOOh…."

"They call each other by their name when their alone"

"Kougyoku"

"What else happened between you two?" Mira face turns pink as she remembers.

"Look she's embarrassed"

"So something did happened" Mira cover her face with both of her hand.

"The rest are secret"

"No fair"

"We want to know"

"I am not telling"

"Then you asked for this; Kohana, Kaiyo; do it" Kaya instructs; as they surround Mira, and tickle her from different sides.

"HaHaHa S…Stop….I can't …."

"Then say it"

"No" And all laughs together.

"I thought I was going to die"

"HeHe I think we overdid it a little"

"You three are always childless"

"That's not true"

"I admit that it is sometimes" Mira watched as they joke and talk; this atmosphere made here remember Ayako; and how she didn't visit her yet.

"Why are you quite all of sudden Mira? Is something wrong?"

"No; it just it feel nice to have a big family; I was an only child; so for me to be in like this with you all; makes me feel happy"

"From now I will be you sister; you're not alone" Kougyoku hugged her strongly along with Kohana, Kaya and Kaiyo.

"Me too"

"So I am"

"And me"

"Now you have us; whenever you need anything or someone to talk to; don't hesitate to come to us" Kaori says as she rub her head.

"Why don't you girls let me join you?"

"Grandmother" Satomi enters the room; followed by Aiko with some maids putting new dress and clothes in the changing room.

"Here are the clothes and some things to complete you room"

"New dress; let's take a look" the young princess went to check out the dress. Kaori talks with Satomi; which leave Kameko; Kiyoko and Mira.

"Your older brother is lucky to have you all; who love and care about him"

"No; it's the opposite. Without him we wouldn't be like this"

"That's right; he's the one that brought us together. So; Mira from now on please take care of him. He always takes care of us; so this time we hope you can be his happiness and strength" Kameko and Kiyoko smiles at Mira; now she wants to see kouen.

"I will; leave it to me"

"Mira come and try some dresses" Kougyoku pulls her by the hand.

* * *

At sunset; Mira is taking a walk with Satomi in the palace gardens.

"Why didn't Obaasan come today; she said they will come"

"It's better if you don't meet for a while"

"Why?"

"Remember that the clan next destination is here; some people are aware of our relationship with your grandmother; so we don't want them to get suspicious"

"I see"

"I am sorry; Mira-Chan"

"I understand; beside it's only for a period of time, I can wait"

"I forget to ask this; but I can't tell other people about all of this, right"

"Of course; the walls have ears here; you shouldn't trust anyone outside our family"

"Okay; I will be careful"

"And if anyone asks about you; we will say that you were raised outside the city and came back for the marriage that was arranged by the previous king" Mira nods; feeling sad about the whole thing.

"Soon it will be dinner time; let's go inside, I heard that kouen will not be able to join us"

"Why?" and she told her about the village and the generals; and how he was focusing on her first than the village issues.

That night; at dinner koumei came to confirm that the king won't be able to join them; and this is his first time meeting Mira. They greet each other and she talks to kouha before they leave. She heard that Hakuei and Hakuryuu; the children of the first emperor are sent to a country near the sea. The girl spent some time together; before everyone go to their room.

Mira couldn't sleep; she kept on crying in her pillow. After a while she decides to do what she always did back home. Read some books; she changes her clothes and goes toward the library, since she found it by herself she was able to remember her way easily. She opens the door and starts to wonder around; when she goes further she notices a dim light from inside.

_Someone is here; who could it be at this late time?_

When she moved closer; her heart skipped a beat at his sight, kouen is sitting their reading. He seemed relaxed in his casual attire; focused on the book in his hand. Mira took the chance to study him.

_So; he has this side to him_.

She kept on observing him for a long time; until she decides to leave. She didn't want to bother him.

"Leaving already?" Mira stopped in her track.

"When you said that you will come to me; I didn't know it will be like this"

"You know it's me? Since when?"

"The moment you entered the library" Mira moved from her spots to stand a few inches away from him. When kouen looks at her; he drops the book on the table and stand from his place.

"I don't want to bother you; so I will leave"

"Wait; tell me what are you doing her in the middle of night?"

"I couldn't sleep; I wanted to read some books…." She stops talking as his hand touch her face.

"Were you crying? Your eyes are red; try telling me what's bothering you" his words made the tears that she tried to hold; run down her face.

"I am sorry; I didn't mean for you to see me like this"

"No; I am happy to see you like this"

"Seeing me cry and upset make you happy?"

"No; you coming here; telling me what bothering you and seeing this side of you make me feel that you need me" He is wiping her tears with his thumb.

"It's nothing really; I just feel lonely" kouen didn't believe her words; so he plan to play with her until she say the truth.

"Kyaaa" Mira let out a small scream; kouen put his hand on her waist and lift her up; to sits her on edge of the table making some books fall, both his hand on each side, trapping her between the table and him.

"W….What are you doing?" He moves closer to her ear and whispers.

"I am not letting you go until you tell me" As his hot breath tickles her skin; she feels her who body is hot.

"Then back off a little; I can't talk like this" He only moved back to look at her face; keeping his hand. And she tells him about what she and Satomi talked today.

"I don't care how long I have to wait as long as everyone is safe; it just I feel like I am lying to the people who welcomed me here and I don't like it"

"Why you look at it that way; you also protect them this way. And besides its temporary; they faced a lot more than this"

"What do you mean?"

"Even if they are princess; a lot of people after them, they are approached by the one after positions and power, they can even be deceived from a friend"

"How horrible"

"They are strong; so believe in them" Mira laugh and nod at him.

"Did I say something funny?"

"No; it just no matter how I wanted to cheer myself I couldn't, but your words did the trick. Thank you" she leans to him; his forehead touch his. Kouen lean slowly; his eyes locking hers, he didn't want to move fast. She doesn't look away; instead she holds his hands, both drawn slowly to each other until his lips gently brush over hers.

They kiss; eyes closed kouen felt her soft, sweet lips as he kiss her. He moves his free hand to touch the side of her face and moves her closer to him; more importantly she is kissing back. He didn't want to deepen the kiss since it was their first; but he couldn't stop himself, and she wasn't making it any easier to pull away. They stay like this for a while until he felt Mira is pulling back; so he pulls away immediately. Both panting hard for air. Mira is blushing hard as he smiles at her.

"I really hate your attitude" Hiding her face in her chest.

"Really; I don't think that".

After that Mira left the room without one word, leaving kouen alone thinking to what happened. If any of his siblings saw him smiling to himself like this; they will be very surprised and would laugh at him. How this girl is able to make him feel this happy, and when she kissed him back he know for sure that she wanted him as he wanted her. Seconds later Mira come back to the library holding a tray.

"You came for more?"

"Shut up" she puts down a mug for him.

"Drink it; it's hot milk. Thanks to someone I can't sleep anymore; and whenever it happens I read a book while drinking hot milk"

"What a child"

"Don't drink it then" Before she take the cup, kouen holds it sipping down.

"You really like to bully me; don't you?"

"Surprisingly yes I do"

"Anything to please you; your majesty…..Now what should I read" Mira take a quick a look around between the book shelf's.

"What kind do you like to read?"

"I am okay with everything; put I love to read about the other countries and their life" kouen stand from his place and leads her to the part she want in the library. She makes her choice after scanning the books.

"I will start from the first book here"

"Why?"

"Because I am to read it all; so better be organized don't you think?" she holds the book; sitting down at the small couch on the other side of the room, before she start reading she looks at kouen.

"Are you working; do you want me to leave?"

"No; I also come here to read to take my mind of things, I think we have this in common"

"Then let's read together; it's a lot more fun" she pats the spots next to her.

"I don't mind" As he walk to her; he sits down next to her and cover her with his coat.

"It will be cold; so keep yourself warm with this"

"What about you?" He was a man; and a cold air doesn't bother him.

"I am fine with this" He puts his arms around her; brining her closer to his embrace. They read; sometimes Mira asks him about the parts she doesn't understand. He also tell her about some of his travels and trips; he promise to take her with him next time as they cuddles the whole night.

* * *

Before the rising of the morning sun; kouen woke up from his sleep. He looks at the sleeping girl in his arm. Her warmth kept him warm all the night; with his hand he pushes the strands of hair out of her face. He stands stretching from his seat looking outside the small window.

_"We better leave before anyone find us; or else rumors will spreads around to reach grandmother"_

He decides to carry her to her room; not wanting to wake her up he put one hand under her legs and the other one under her back.

"Kouen…" too late; she woke up.

"Sorry; I didn't mean to wake you" Mira rub her eyes; still feeling sleep.

"Did we sleep here?"

"Yes; I will take you to your room"

Now he is walking outside the library to her room; luckily it's not far, and no one saw them. When they reach the room; he kicks the door quietly to open it. Inside he places her gently on the bed and covers her with the sheets.

"You are in your room now"

"Nmm…." He stares at her sleeping form and smiles.

"How can you be so defenseless; what if I did something to you?" he hears her mumbles some words so he moved closer to hear.

"If it's…..you…..I don't mind" This makes him happy; even if she was sleep.

"I will hold you to your words later" He kisses her forehead before looking at her for the last time, then he leaves the room.

* * *

**The End of Chapter 9**


	10. I Love You

**Chapter 10**

When Mira wake up in the morning; she stays in bed remembering last night event.

_"Just remembering it makes me flush"_

As she rolls in the bed; she notices the familiar book from yesterday in the small table near the bed. She takes the book and small paper fell from it; she reads the paper as a small smile appears on her face.

_"We may not able to finish together; so you can keep it with you, but when you need another book, come and find me"_

"You may regret later"

**Knock Knock **

"Come in" The doors open and Aiko come in view followed by three maids. Mira get up from the bed.

"Good morning Hime-Sama"

"Good morning Aiko-san"

"Starting today; these three will be at your service, attending to you all the time and stay with you all the time" she turns to them "Introduce your selves"

"Y..Yes my name is Ayame" Ayame is 25 years; with long dark hair and black eyes.

"I am Izumi" The middle one; 22 years old; she have short, brown hair.

"And Minako" The youngest 20 years old, black hair tied in a bun.

Mira see the maids; holding her laughter _"They all seems nervous"_

"I will leave you to change now; and you three start doing your duties"

"Yes; Ma'am" Mira is left alone with the maids who kept looking at each other; Mira burst out laughing.

"Sorry; it just you seems older than me but you all are nervous"

"Does it show my lady?" Ayame says bowing in apologizing manners.

"Why don't we agree on something?"

"Says whatever you want my lady; we definitely won't disappoint you" All nods at her.

"Good; that's what I like to hear; then inside the room you call me by my name, and outside we act all formal"

"How can we ever….."

"My lady; it's not right"

"You just said you won't disappoint me; and besides that's my first order to you"

"Hime-Sama…"

"We will be in trouble" Izumi and Minako don't know what to do.

"Come my lady; you will be late about the breakfast"

"Don't changes the subject or I won't go"

"What should we do? Minako, Ayame?" Izumi asks her friends.

"What Satomi-Sama said is true after all"

"Obaasan? What did she said?"

"She told us to expect the unexpected from you" Ayame sigh saying this.

"But we didn't' think of this"

"Will since you asked; we will try"

"That's good to hear; then what should we do first ladies?" Mira looks at them in anticipation for them to call her.

"Then Mira-Chan; let's get you changed first"

"Yes"

"This way" Ayame says leading her to choose a dress.

"How bold of you Ayame"

"Will Izumi; she reminds me of my younger sister, so out of habit I reacted"

"What if we got in trouble?"

"Minako Worrywart as always; she ordered us"

"That's right; it's between us" Mira jump in their conversation.

"We better don't waste any more time; let's hurry"

All of them moved around; helping her get dressed, doing the hair and telling her the schedule of the day. Mira and Izumi were able to get along very well; since she is the youngest. And Minako read out what's in the schedule. It included

**Etiquette - Flower Arrangement - Tea time with the princess -****Scientific study**

"It's not a lot to attend to"

"Believe me it will take the whole day"

"How boring; what about the break?"

"Noun; we are done"

"You look beautiful; and this hair pin goes will with the hair and the dress"

"It's important to me" Mira touch the pin and smile.

* * *

In her way she finds Kougyoku making her way to them.

"Good morning Mira"

"Morning Kougyoku"

"Let's go together"

"Okay"

"Are the sisters there already?"

"Not all; some of them don't wake up easily in the morning"

"Then I should've slept in too"

"If you did you will miss seeing Oniisama; and who when you will be able"

"You have a point"

"We are here" The servant opens the door to them; both walked to a big room with a long table, which is filled with various kinds of foods.

_"Wow this how royalty lives"_

Mira followed Kougyoku to the head of the table; she sees Kaori, Kimiko, Kiyoko and Kameko.

"Good morning"

"Oh; good morning"

"I see you're a morning person; Mira"

"What about the others?"

"The younger ones don't wake up easily in the morning"

"Its war if you ask me"

"The same goes for Obaa-chan and our brothers" kouha and koumei are not seen in the room.

"I see. Where do I sit?"

"Here" Kaori points to the other side of the table; the first chair on the right, near the king seat. All of them smile at her.

"Like brother; like his sisters"

"What about me?" kouen stand behind her; looking down at her.

"It seems that everyone like to torments me; good morning" She smile looking up.

"Good morning; Oniisama"

"Good morning"

"Morning" kouen nods at his sisters as he sits down; Mira sits next to him. Then everybody start eating, discussing and talking. She heard that Kaori will go to help the village in the west and her sisters help in packing the materials and food.

"Can I go too?"

"No; you have things to do; right?" kouen remind her.

"But…."

"I can keep you accompany if you want" Kougyoku wants to spend the day with Mira.

"About the schedule; didn't you agree if I was okay you will remove them?"

"I said we will see"

"Don't be like this; from what I heard there is few things that I am not that good in it"

"You have time before the festival; which is after 2 weeks; we will announce the engagement at that time" kouen tells everyone.

"That's right; the festival" Every year the Hanami festival (flower viewing) is held in the country; to celebrate the spring season.

"We should start preparing from now"

"Is it okay if I request something from you?"

"What is it?" while the girls chatted happily about what to wear and what to prepare. Mira specks quietly to kouen; as if she don't want them to hear.

"After 2 weeks if I was able to learn everything perfectly; can you grant me something?"

"Why not now?"

"It's not the right time; beside I need something to keep me motivated"

"I don't mind"

"Really; no matter what is it? You want change your mind later?"

"I won't"

"I will do my best"

"By the way Oniisama; do we start the preparation immediately?"

"Yes; tells grandmother, she know what to do for it"

"Then Kimiko talk with grandmother until I come"

"Don't worry; leave it to us"

"That's right; yesterday Hakuei and Hakuryuu returned"

"When?" Kameko asks.

"Late; after midnight I think"

"Then I believe everything went good; I will take my leave then" kouen stands and leave the room.

"Mira-Chan you heard about them; right? Kiyoko asks Mira and she nods at her.

"I am done; excuse me" and she leave the room to catch up with kouen.

Outside Minako, Ayame and Izumi are waiting for her.

"Which way did the king go?"

"Huh..."

"That way" Mira walks in the same direction followed by them.

"Don't follow me; I will be right back" Then she runs away.

"Find him" As luck would have it; she found him not far; talking by two men. One is an old man and the other seems in his fiftieth.

_"I will wait until they finish their conversation"_ she kept standing behind; moving in her place. The two men noticed her; and say something to kouen, who turns around to see what they mean.

"Sigh….."

"HeHeHe" Mira put her hand behind her head and laugh awkwardly; he gesture to her to come which she gladly did.

"Let me introduce her; my fiancée, Mira Hime"

"It's my pleasure to meet you" Mira puts her hand together and bows.

"The pleasure is ours Hime-Sama; I am one of the serving generals under his majesty, Kenshin Hansuke"

The old man specks next "I am Taichi Hisao; I am responsible about some duties inside the palace" And they bows to her.

"They are one of my trusted commanders"

"We are honored by your words your majesty"

"We will discuss the details later"

"Yes" the general leave.

"Here take this Hime-Sama" Mira put her hand in front.

"Candy"

"All the royal princess and princes loves it; they used to eat it when they were children"

Mira turn to kouen "You too?"

"It's rude to refuse; so I just take it"

"Right;…..How sweet; I am going to call you Ojiisan"

"See you later Hime; if you get bored from the lessons, come and I will hide you"

"My hero"

"Don't encourage her; she didn't even start" Hisao smile and leaves.

"What a nice Ojiisan"

"So; why did you follow me?"

"I want to meet Hakuei and Hakuryuu; Kameko said your meeting them"

"Fine; but after that you go directly to your lessons"

"Yes; sir" He can't even get mad at her when she acts like this.

* * *

Inside his office Hakuei and Hakuryuu already are waiting. **(In the story kouen and Hakuryuu have a good relationship)**

"Good work; Hakuei, Hakuryuu" kouen says sitting behind the office.

"Yes"

"This is the report" Hakuei put down the papers on the table.

"Hmm; you are Hakuryuu" Mira appeared in front Hakuryuu; making him moves back.

"Waa…."

"Who?..." Hakuei also is confused.

"Mira" kouen says irritated how close she stood to Hakuryuu.

"Oh where is my manner?"

"You mean the one you should be learning now"

"How rude"

"Ano….. Kouen dono" Hakuei interrupt them.

"We heard some new about the king bride….could it be….." Hakuryuu says

"That's me"

"You're bold this time"

"I am shy of strangers" Mira turns to them "My name is Mira; nice to meet you" She shake Hakuei hand and Hakuryuu.

"It's hard to believe you're younger than me" she put her hand in Hakuryuu head measuring her height to his.

"One thing I am sure of; he is mature than you"

"How mean; what's with you?" He didn't think of himself as the jealous type; but apparently he is. Before he opens his mouth to say something; Koumei comes in.

"Mira-san your attendants are looking for you"

"I told them to wait for me; it can't be helped then, it was nice meeting you Hakuei hand and Hakuryuu"

"I will take my leave too" Hakuryuu says.

"Let's leave together"

"Mira stop playing around and go directly to your room"

"I understand; see you later" they leave.

Outside she finds Kouha talking to her maids.

"Running already Mira"

"Kouha; I was taking a walk, besides what's the point in these lessons"

"I agree with you; I see you returned Hakuryuu"

"Yes; it didn't take long as we expected" Hakuryuu and Kouha walked away.

"Hime-Sama; let's get going"

"Hai"

Mira goes to her training; unexpectedly it was fun and not so boring; all the supervisor had teaches the royal family; so they have their own trick to keep her learning. And as they told her in the morning the schedule did take the whole day; but she didn't mind. At dinner Satomi was discussing the preparation; starting next a lot of important people will be coming in and out the palace bringing the goods and imports. Mira for sure thought it was fun; but all her hopes and expectation didn't last long.

* * *

_**The 2**__**nd**__** week; before the festival **_

Mira was introduced to all the important visitors that came to assist; who have a long history and connection with the royal family were offered to stay in the guests rooms; they all were nice to her and Mira dealt easily with all of them except one.

_Fumiko Mayumi._

Their first meeting was normal; she is the daughter of a rich family, a beautiful woman with dark, long hair and pale. She came with her mother to show the decorations and furniture of their company. But whenever she sees kouen she runs to him; acting all clingy, happy and showing her best behavior. Mira didn't notice her until the younger princess talked about it; and she started to watch her around the king. Truth to be told; Mira was jealous, she always was with her whenever she goes to meet kouen or talk to him Mayumi always there; talking instead of her.

Now Mira is in her room with kougyoku; talking about her, earlier today they were all sitting in the gardens; and since she was there Satomi invited her to tea with the girls. But as soon as sees the king in the halls she runs to him; before she reaches to him, she fake falling which leads her to fell in his arm. This scene made Mira very mad; for the first time she wanted to hit someone that badly, so she leaves the place quietly followed by kougyoku.

"I can't believe that women; acting like this on front Oniisama, are you okay with this Mira?"

"Of course not; you don't know how hard I tried to hold myself from hitting her, that's why I left"

"You need to show her that you are the one for brother"

"She's only her until the festival and I don't want to cause any problem with her"

"And you know what I heard she forced herself to attend the dinner this time; since Oniisama will be there"

"What a sly women; when Satomi Obaasan invited her to attend with us only; she refused; now she wants to come?"

"I know; right. This time show her where she stands"

"I am not going"

"Huh….what do you mean?"

"I won't attend the dinner tonight"

"Why? Don't you realize what that woman will do in your absence?"

"There is nothing left I didn't see; besides everyone will be there"

"But…."

"Sorry; I am tired from all of this, so I will sleep early"

"Mira….. Don't worry you are the only one in my brother heart" kougyoku holds her hand to comfort her.

"Thank you"

What kougyoku said really did happened; first she wanted to sits in Mira place which she stopped, not only kougyoku who hates the women, all of them did. When she eats something delicious she acts all girly and cute; which was creepy for the one who is watching, but she didn't stop at this. Mayumi tried to feed him some of her food; at this action kouen excused himself from the room, before he leaves he asks kougyoku about Mira.

"She's tired for the day; so she slept early" at her words he leaves the room.

_**With Mira **_

She can't sleep. Her mind is occupied by the thought of that woman; it's not like she don't trust kouen, but she is a women after all and he is going to be her husband, its normal to be jealous.

Suddenly she hears a knocking sound on the door; Minako, Ayame and Izumi are still in the room with her; so one of them went and opens the door. Mira immediately cover herself with the blanket and close her eyes, pretending to be sleeping. Her heart aches when she hears kouen voice, then the door closes again and his voice disappears.

"Mira-Chan; it was his majesty asking about you?" Ayame come to her.

"What did you told him?"

"That you're not feeling well and sleeping after taking the medicine"

"Huh….I only told you say I am sleeping"

"Believe me this will make him think of you all the time"

"That's right; men don't like if the woman is easy and get bored from her quickly" Izumi come out from the changing room.

"But his majesty is not like this" Minako join the conversation.

"You don't know; he is a man after all"

"That's enough you're not helping at all" Ayame says looking at Mira.

"Oh…"

"Sorry"

"It's okay; these are just opinions"

"Everything will be alright; so for now rest" Mira nods at them and they leave her alone.

* * *

_"I can't sleep"_ Mira kept turning around in her bed; she felt guilty that she didn't see kouen, it's not his fault, so she changes her clothes and go to the library where he should be. She passes by the kitchen and takes some hot milk with her; she smiles remembering that night, when she remember the kiss her face flush.

She enters the library quietly as she can wanting to surprise him; but what she sees next stops her in her track. Mayumi is there with kouen; pouring to him some tea, what bothering her is Mayumi appearance, she is wearing a white night gown which reveals her skins; and it was open from the top, down to her chest. At this sight Mira left immediately without looking back. That night Mira decided on something.

_"I won't cry; if I did it means that I lost to her, instead I will do my best in the training to be better then her"_

For kouen it was hell; this women was making him mad, but he didn't want to be rude but she is a nuisance to him; but that night when she came to the library was the final blow to his patient. She kept on talking about how his marriage and how he should reconsider; stating that Mira may not be the fit to be his wife. But before she says more kouen silence her by saying that she is not even qualified to be compared to Mira and he leave the library.

To make things worse; he couldn't see Mira for 3 days; he got the feeling like she is avoiding him; she doesn't come to eat breakfast or dinner like before, all the day she busy with the royal training and lessons. From what he heard from the supervisor she is ready now; he thought that she would come to him to ask to stops the lessons, but she keeps in with the whole thing.

When he is walking out from the meeting he spots Mira in the gardens alone, he walks faster to her; until her reach the table.

"You came Hakuryuu….. Kouen; what are you doing here?"

"You don't have time to see me but you have to meet Hakuryuu" Kouen is angry.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come this is not the right place" He pulls her by the hand firmly.

"Where to?" He doesn't answer her and keeps on walking until they reach his personal chamber.

"Kouen you are hurting me" Mira felt his anger in her hand; but as soon as they enter the room he let go.

"What's with you; all of sudden?" she is rubbing the red spot on her hand.

"I should be asking you this; for 3 days you stayed in your room; I thought you were busy with the training but that doesn't seems to be the case"

It was Mira turn to be angry.

"Why does it matter to you; it's not like you have the time to notice me anyway"

"I always try to make time for you; it's you who doesn't seems to notice"

"Really; it didn't seems that way to me; after all Mayumi-san was keeping you accompany all the time"

"Why do you mention her; it's not related to anything"

"Your wrong; she the reason to everything" Mira closed her eyes crying.

"I wanted to do my best to not to lose to that woman; I kept with the lesson to do better as your future wife, I didn't want anyone to see me as unworthy of you, but…" her words stops in her throat.

"I didn't want you to see this ugly side of me, but since you don't think of it that way, you can choose her to mar….."

Mira didn't get to finish as she felt Kouen lips on hers; this kiss was harsh and filled with longing and hunger to her. When she feels him pulls back he capture her lips again, making her stumble and fall back on the bed, but they don't separate and he start dropping small kisses on her neck. After what seems forever he pulls back.

"I don't want you to say this again; ever" Kouen is on top of her, looking down at her.

"There is no other women for me except you; do you understand?"

"Yes"

"I am sorry; I didn't know what you went through, I thought that you didn't care about me, so I lost it a little" He moved from their position to lies down on his side. And Mira did the same.

"That's not true; I did all of that because I love you" at this three words Kouen eyes widen, and Mira just realized what she have said, her face reddens as hard as it can be. She immediately moves to leave the bed; but to be pulled back for another kiss.

"I love you too" Kouen replies to her feeling with the same words.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 10**_

_**How do you like the story so far?**_


	11. Children & Marriage Plan

**Here is the new chapter**

**Enjoy;.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

After the confession Kouen and Mira are lying on the bed; facing each other, compensating for the time that they did not sees each other. And she tells him about what she felt and did during the last days. He tells her that she doesn't have to worry about that women anymore; he already told her off and didn't see her after that night.

"I didn't notice"

"That's because you were immersed in the training"

"Sorry"

"Look at yourself; you lost a lot of weight"

"Really!"

"Idiot, it's not something to be happy about" Kouen flicks her forehead.

"Ouch…Did you really miss me?"

"What about you? I know about your jealousy; what else?"

"It's not jealousy" Mira sits up; and he does the same.

"What do you call it then?" he asks smirking at her.

"What about you then?"

"What with me?"

"You were angry that I mistake you to Haku…..That's right Hakuryuu" Mira move away from Kouen; and stand to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Before coming here I was waiting for…"

"Hakuryuu" she nods at him.

"What a good brother if you ask me"

"Even if he's younger; you shouldn't be this close to him"

"Why; it's fun to be with him"

"He is a man after all; don't give him any wrong thought"

"HaHaHa…." Mira burst out laughing.

"Why do you laugh; it may happens"

"And you say I am the jealous one; I was supposed to drink tea with Hakuryuu _and_ Hakuei" now it was Mira turn to smirk at his irritated face.

"Whatever; I just saying"

"Then I should go; they must be waiting for me"

"No; stay here"

"Will; I don't know…." Mira wants to tease him; but he always knows what to do and say to make her comply with him. Kouen offer his hand to her as he still sitting on the bed.

"What?"

"The choice is yours" Mira couldn't hold herself; after all when did was the last time they spend some time together, alone?

"Did I tell you; that I hate you attitude?"

"All the time" and she jumps in his arms again. When she settles down; they lean back against the background wooden of the bed.

"I admit that I am possessive man; so don't provoke me"

"I don't; I just want to get along with everyone; but your right what if someone got the wrong idea and fell in love with?"

"Then he has to face me"

"How scary; don't worry, I won't love anyone but you"

And she snuggles closer in his chest; and he places a kiss into her hair. They stayed like this enjoying each other company. Mira directed her eyes to look around the room.

"This is your room?"

"Yes; wanna look around?"

"Can I?"

"Sure" Mira move out from his embrace and stand on her feet.

"You better not be hiding anything?"

"Anything like what?"

"I don't know; a gift maybe from your ex-lover"

"I didn't have one"

"Are you sure?"

"I was always busy; beside none of the women I met caught my eyes, except one, I think I still have her picture"

"I don't want to hear about it"

"You're the one who asked"

"Bla bla bla" Mira covered her ears and walked inside one of rooms.

_"Of course he must had one; I mean all of the royal women are beautiful, even that women Mayumi, will not her manners"_

"Let's see where his precious picture is" Mira scan the room; his changing room, she opens the closet and his smell hit her._ "Kouen smell"_ she holds one of his cloak in her arms taking in his familiar scent.

"Did you find it?" Kouen speak from outside; she jumps in her place, fearing that he may come any moment and see her holding his clothes.

_"How embracing; I would rather die than him finding me like this, I will be teased for my whole life" _she put the cloak back and close the door. Her next place is the drawers; when she opens it; a small purple box catches her attention.

_"Find it; let's see what type dose the king prefers in women?" _She opens it and find a picture; her picture when she was a child.

"Huh…..This is…."

"The women who my hearts belong to" Kouen whisper in her ears from behind. He slides his arms around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder; pressing soft kisses on her neck.

"Why do you have this?" she asks him as she lean comfortably.

"My mother gives it to me; she was the one who arranged our engagement, apparently she and your mother are close friend. But after what happened; she wanted to keep you protected"

"By marrying you?" she feels him nod in her neck.

"How did you accept it; I mean at that time you didn't know me"

"At first no; but my mother kept tracking your life and when she was telling me, I felt some attachment toward you until I was finally able to accept it"

Mira turns around to face him; "How come you never came to see me?"

She felt that she shouldn't have asked; even if he didn't show emotion, his eyes showed sadness.

"When my mother died; I didn't know who and how to keep in touch with the people with you, and with the years I forget about it"

"It seems that you loved your mother deeply"

"She was the family to me and to koumei; and I am grateful to her, she is giving me a family"

"We will definitely be happy"

"Yes; but not only us…." She looks confused at him.

"I mean you; me and our children"

"C…CC…Children.." Mira stutters moving back; her whole body heats up.

"Now that I think about it; we never talked about our marriage plan"

"Don't you think it's too early to talk about it; I mean the announcing of engagement is after tomorrow"

"So?"

"Will; I don't know I never thought about it"

"Then let's think of it together; come" They leave the changing room to settle down in front of a small table; sitting beside each other.

"I didn't know you wanted children?"

"I don't look like a man who want a family; right?"

"No; you were the one who fix the problems between the royal family, it means you care about your family the most"

"Will; since I was raised in a big family, I want to have a lot of children" It's not like Mira don't want to have children; it just a new thing she didn't consider. She had her fantasies and dreams; but everything happened so fast._ "He and his mother also worked to protect me and cared about me; without the people in my life I wouldn't be here, having and enjoying my life. I feel so happy that there were people who loved me"_

"I don't mind; I will have as many as you want" She says with her eyes closed; hand griping tightly on her dress.

"Don't change your words later"

"I won't; to tell you the truth I had many times when I felt lonely when I was a kid; so having a big family is better"

"There is something I want to ask you about?"

"What is it?"

"My mother and grandmother had sent you a couple of things; right?"

"Yes; I heard about it"

"I remember that there was one thing I sent it to you; I want to know if you still keeping it"

"Don't tell me that; this…" Mira moves her hair to the side. Showing her pare neck as she pulled a thin chain that is hidden in the dress; a pendant charm from made of white crystal hanging on the end.

"This is the one; I can't believe your still holding into it"

"Of course; I did it was like a protecting charm to me; when I received it Satomi Obaasan said that it keep it all the time with me and it is from someone important. I didn't know it was from you"

Kouen didn't know what to say; he is feeling a happiness that can't be expressed in words. She reached for his hand bringing it to touch her cheek; both feeling the same for the other.

_"Thank you" _

* * *

Later; both left the room walking in the big halls. In their way; Satomi is walking towards them, tailed by Minako, Ayame and Izumi.

"I've been looking for you all over the place; where were you? She asks Kouen.

"What's the matter? He noticed how his grandmother glances at Mira as she talks with her maids; she put a hand over her mouth and whispered quietly.

"Not now"

"Then now I will take my leave" Mira turns to Satomi and Kouen.

"Go on; I think Kaori is returning soon, go and welcome her"

"Yes; and about the training and the lesson is it okay not to attend them anymore?"

"Since I received good reports about your result I think it's enough"

"That's right Mira-Chan you did great; don't strain yourself more than this"

"It wasn't her intention b…."

"Excuse Me" Mira run away.

"Hime-Sama…" Minako, Ayame and Izumi run after her. Satomi look at her grandson who have a small smile on his face.

"You shouldn't tease her that much"

"I can't help it; I enjoy her reactions"

"As long as both of you are happy"

"Did you know that she's still keeping the pendant I sent her"

"If I remember back then you didn't want to send anything; but because of your mother you only sent one time, what was it?"

"A white crystal pendant"

"She still has it?" he nods happily at her.

"Its fate; I know it"

"There you go again; anyhow what did you want from me?" He sees how his grandmother expression changes to a serious one as she nods at him.

"Not here; let's change location"

"Then my office; no one will bother us"

In the office Satomi and Kouen sits alone; he sent his brother to do some of the things he was supposed to attend to it today, but since he spent all of his day with Mira he ended up doing nothing. Just remembering hearing _I love you_ from her made his day.

"So how the things between you and Mira-Chan? I mean your relationship"

"I believe that it's going perfectly"

"Perfectly how?" He didn't want to answer her about what happened today; it's their privacy and beside he felt himself embarrassed.

"Why don't you go to the direct point instead of asking these questions?"

"If you won't tell me I will ask Mira-Chan later"

"Like she will tell you"

"Will let me tell you the main issue; it seems that some invited guests are attending the celebration here in the palace, these people are from the clan"

"They are coming to look for her here?" Kouen started to worry.

"No; remember they always attended these kinds of events as royalties, it just that this time Mira-Chan is here and that's what's worrying"

"Will we can't hide her or keep her in a place until the festival is over; and the announcement will be in the first day" The festival celebration is 4 days in the palace; but the city celebrate for the whole week.

"What do you suggest?"

"If the festival celebration ends without any trouble why don't you marry immediately?"

"What?"

"In this situation I find this is the best solution"

"I think this is too fast; Mira will say the same"

"I know and understand what you want to say; but think about it for a moment, if they were able to find her they will take her away, saying that she belong to them. Noun of us is related to her by blood; and you know how clans have their rules, so they can force her"

"I won't let them near her"

"The worst they could do is arrange a marriage to keep her with the family; that's why I suggest to announce marriage instead of engagement, so even if they were able to know about her she will be already your wife, the wife of the king"

"They won't go against the king"

"Exactly; think about it and I will tell Mira-Chan so she could consider" Satomi stands from her seat.

"I don't think it's that hard; since you both love each other now" and she leaves the room.

* * *

When Mira left Kouen and Satomi, she was walking towards the gate; to see Kaori. Then she noticed Kimiko, Kiyoko and Kougyoku.

"All of you are waiting for Kaori?" everyone smiles at her.

"This is a chance for you to see" Kimiko says.

"To see what?"

"You will see" Kougyoku answers her giggling.

"Here they come; let's hide" They all hide behind the door with keeping a small opening to Peek. Mira watches the carriage arrive and stops near the door. The door opens and a man step outside; Mira noticed the scar on his face, the man extends his hand and Kaori take it to step outside.

"Thank you for your help Shiro-Sama"

"How can I not when I know that you're going; if you ask me I think you're doing more than enough"

"It's the least I can do"

"Tomorrow you don't have to go; the soldiers will be there, and the festival is after tomorrow, so for the rest of the day and tomorrow rest"

"Thank you for you kind's words"

"Then I will see you at the festival"

"Yes"

"Go inside"

"I will see you off; I am inside the palace so it's okay"

"You really are stubborn; I am going then" Then he move closer to whisper in Kaori ear; whatever he says her face is flushes. Then this Shiro guy ride on a horse and leave with his guards. Suddenly Kaori turns in Mira and her sister's direction.

"I saw you; all of you come out"

"Opps…"

"She saw us"

"We got caught" one by one they came out from behind the door and stood in a line.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't let us ruin your mood and lets all go inside"

"That's right; and we were introducing him to Mira"

"Don't lie and involve Mira"

"That's right; I don't even know who he is"

"That was Takashi Shiro….."

"Kaori future husband"

"You all….."

"Run" and they all disappear from Kaori sight; even Mira runs away. While she runs in a different direction she sees Aiko coming towards.

"Hime-Sama you shouldn't run like this"

"Sorry; I was in a hurry"

"Satomi-Sama is waiting for you in your room"

"Okay" Mira walks to her room _"I wonder is something wrong?"_

When Mira arrived to her room; she hears the same thing that Kouen heard from his grandmother.

"Will what do you think Mira-Chan?"

"I don't really know"

"Don't worry; talk with Kouen and find what is best for you both" Mira nod quietly at her. At dinner Mira didn't show up and so Kouen. He asked the maid if she went to dinner and heard that she stayed at her room.

"Mira-Chan a letter for you" Mira was sitting spacing out in her room when Izumi came with a piece of paper.

"What is it?" she looks questionably at the letter.

"From his Majesty" She takes it and tells her maids to leave. She opens the letter and read the one line:

_**Come to the library tonight; I will be waiting for you**_

_"He must be thinking about it too"_

Before going to meet him Mira decide to pay a visit to someone on her way.

"Mira-Chan?"

"Sorry to bother you at this time Kaori"

"It's fine; are you okay you didn't come to the dinner" Kaori invites her inside her room.

"There is something I wanted to ask you about"

"What do you want to ask?"

"I heard that you marriage is an arranged one; but are …."

"Fine with it?" Mira nods at her guess.

"At first I thought I didn't have a say in the matter; and it was my duty, but when I think deeply in the matter I decide that I will do my best; because this is the man that I will be spending my whole life with and if we weren't in a good terms I will be the one suffering"

"Then are you suffering?"

"No; do you know why?" Mira shake her head.

"Because Shiro-Sama was thinking the same thing; so little by little and spending time knowing each other we fell in love. And now I can't imagine my life without him or with another"

"I see" Kaori holds Mira hands in hers.

"Is it about the marriage with brother?"

"Yes and about me"

"I will give you this one advice and I hope it be the answer to your worries; follow your heart without caring about other things, no matter what they are and keep holding into what you believe is precious"

"Thank you" Mira hugs Kaori who patted her back.

After leaving Kaori room; she walks directly to the library as written in the letter. Her fast steps led her inside to the corner she knows. When reach there she sees Kouen standing; looking through the small window, she moves to him and when he hears her footsteps he turns around.

"Sorry to call yo…." He couldn't finish his words as Mira dashed; hugging him. Her action caught him off guard.

"Let's get married" Even though her voice is low her heard it clearly.

"You don't have to force yourself; let's talk about it" Mira look up directly in Kouen eyes.

"Me too; I think it's a little fast, but eventually where going to get married"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes; I don't care, we agreed that we will know each other better, but we can do the same after marriage, what do you think?"

"I can't wait to make you my wife; but I…"

"You are not forcing me; I want this, I want to be your wife. The thought of being away from you or to be with another scare me"

"I will never let that happens to you as long as you're with me; so don't worry"

"Yes" and he holds her tightly in his arms.


	12. Yuki Note

**Yuki Note**

Hello everyone; I am writing this to inform you that I am still writing the Fanfiction Magi_ FanFiction: THE love story of a Prince and Priestess. _I just had exams and project and had to stop for a while; I will update very soon.

The big news is I am going to start a new story ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ (Yaaa) about **Uragiri Wa Boku No Namae Wo Shitteiru.** The story of course will be a romance one; about my favorite character Renjou Hotsuma; I hope you can love and support it.

So; what do you think? Who love this anime and who watched it? Personally it's one of my favorites/.\\.

Tell me what do you think about it; feel free to send me massages, I replay to them. I welcome new friends

Can't wait +


	13. Our Time Alone

**Hello everyone; after a long time her is the new chapter**

**Enjoy:.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

After their talk Kouen walked Mira to her room.

"If there is any new information I will inform you"

"Okay"

"Then…" as Kouen is about to leave Mira stops him.

"Wait"

"What wrong?"

"How can you leave me alone at a time like this?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean we just decided on something important that will change our lives;…" Mira looks down mumbling.

"And?" Kouen find it hard to understand what she wants to say; and it seems his clueless seems to irritate her.

"Comfort me; relieve me, ease my mind. Anything" she pouts; sulking.

"Are you hesitating?"

"Of course no; but at least make me feel I am making the right decision, I can't see Obaasan so I am not sure what she may think about it"

_"That's right; she can't go outside to meet her family; it must be hard for her to take on big decision alone like this"_

Kouen push her inside the room and close the room door behind them.

"What's with you?"

"Someone is passing the halls" That is a lie.

"Oh..."

"Let's wait inside; you said you didn't want to be alone" she takes his hand happily and lead him inside. Both of them are lying on the bed; facing each other.

"Stay with me until I fell asleep"

"I am the one who should worry much; I am going to care for a kid after all"

"I am not a kid; if you're going to make me angry then leave" she want to pushes him; but he don't move an inch.

"Sorry; I won't tease you"

"Think about me; I will with your teasing for my whole life, I wonder if I will be able to survive?" she sulk and turn her back to him.

"Are you mad?"

"…" No replay.

"It seems that your sleeping; so I will leave you" when Mira felt him move she turns around quickly to be met by his lips.

"Got you"

He parted away to look at her face flushed face; her expression is different from any other time. A face that makes him desire body and soul. Mira looked at Kouen; his face is serious as he moved closer to cover her lips again. Mira also feels that it's a different kiss this time; it is kiss that showed hunger for her. Kouen deepen the kiss and move to be on top of her, holding his weight to not crush the fragile girl underneath him.

"Kouen…." He doesn't even let her catch her breath to capture her lips again. Mira brain went blank.

_"What's wrong with him? This kiss is different from the previous kisses" _but she didn't push him away from her. He moved from her lips to drop small along the way down to her neck. He stopped at her collarbone and bite hard; causing Mira to moan. At her voice Kouen stopped; realizing what he's doing right now. He immediately moved away to look at her flushed face that's looking more like tomato now.

"Um…..I…." Mira stutters; looking all around as she's lying on the bed. Kouen looked at her; it's him who should be like this.

"Idiot; it's your fault, don't blame me"

"What do….." As Mira sits up to argue; she stops as she witness his expression, a small blush on his face as he's looking the other way.

_"What do I do? I am really happy right now" _she opens her arms and put them around his neck; hugging him and giggling.

"Why are laughing now?"

"I am just happy that you love me that's all" Kouen break their hug and look at her face.

"Dose it seems to you that I don't?" Mira quickly shakes her head and take her hand in hers.

"No; don't misunderstand me, I just thought that I am the only one who always miss you and want to see you; it's like I love you more than you do"

"Sorry if I made you think that way; I just don't know how since I was raised like this"

"Don't worry; I will shower you with a lot of love to the extent that you love me more" Mira smiled at him, rubbing her eyes.

"I will leave you now; go to sleep"

"Okay" he kisses her forehead and get up from the bed.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight; see you tomorrow" Kouen leave the room. As soon as Mira hears the door close she falls back on the bed; rolling from side to side.

"What would happen if we didn't stop? Kyaaa I can't even imagine it"

"Oww…" from the excitement Mira fall of the bed.

* * *

**The next day in the morning **

Mira wake up early than usual and start getting dressed; usually Minako, Ayame and Izumi help her get ready but since she can't hold her happiness she decides to start her day cheerfully. Now she's choosing her dress when she notices something that make her whole body flush; a bite mark where Kouen has kissed her yesterday. She brings her hand and touches the red spot

_"Good thing I woke up early; I don't know what to say if someone sees it"_ Mira choses a dress that cover that area completely and comb her hair up in a ponytail.

_"Everything looks good"_ she glances at the clock to see it's still early for anyone to be up, a small smile spread on her face as she thought of a great idea, she get up and leave the room making her way quietly in the big halls.

For Kouen it's different; he was able to sleep soundly and deeply that night; knowing that everything will be alright for them and once they married she will be legally his wife and the queen of this country, she will hold his name and bear his children; _their children._ When Mira officially become his wife; she will be under his protection and no one can take her from him, these were his thoughts as he went to sleep. Now he's awake doing nothing; he also wake up early, not like he forgotten what he did.

_"I didn't expect to lose myself like that; it's her fault for showing a face like that; I don't know how many I said that but really what a defenseless girl, I better warn her next time" _

Kouengets up from the bed and decides to take a shower; since he have the time before starting a long day of work; because the celebration will be tomorrow and he will be busy with the guests.

* * *

_**With Mira **_

Mira is standing in the middle of the big kitchen; holding a hand under her chain thinking, she looks around the kitchen when she real quick to know the place of the things that she may need, luckily no one is her or else she would have already been exposed and out of here either by the workers or her attendants. It's like that it's enough to stop her anyway, but now the bigger problem she is facing that she don't know what to cook for Kouen, he always eat what is served to them at the dinner time.

_"Of course he will; I mean a meal prepared by the most skilled chef and cooks are different from my cooking" _Mira shake her head to stop the negative thoughts _"Even so; I want him to eat my cooking, but what should I cook?_ _My favorites? No I can't grantee that he will like it"_ Mira kept on thinking until she reached a final decision. She starts taking out the ingredients and the tools she will need, Mira is great at cooking, all who tasted her food said so because she was able to learn from Ayako and Kimiko the best ones she ever could learn from. She was able to create her own recipes.

_"I better move fast before someone wake up and ruin my surprise; I wonder how his majesty will react to it?" _Mira kept on smiling the whole time as she washes and cuts the food; she even had the time to bake some desserts. When she finished she takes out a food cart and place everything on it. And before she goes she washed everything in its place and cleaned the kitchen to as it never has been used at all.

_"I hope he will like it" _Mira pushes the cart and make her way to Kouen chamber.

At the same time Kouen is already done with his bath and dressed ready to go out and start his day. He looked at his mother picture and smiled as if he is seeing her.

_"Mother it's all thanks to you I will be having a great life with Mira by my side; and this time I won't make her suffer or go through what you've endured for me and my brother sake"_

Looking at the picture one last time Kouen make his way as he opens the door her bump into someone; he looks down at the familiar figure as he hold her to not to fall down.

"Oh, good morning" Mira smiles up to him

"Morning"

_"Good; she's acting normal" _Kouen felt at ease knowing that she's not acting distant with him.

"Where are you going?"

"I woke up early so I am going to work; and you? What brings you here this early?"

"I also woke up early and decided to surprise you"

"Huh?" he looks at her wondering.

"Let's go inside; shall we!" she says pulling him by the arm back to the room; Mira looks around finding what she need she urges him to sits around a small table.

"What are you doing?" he asks as she pulls another chair to the table.

"Just wait a minute" and again she goes outside to come back pushing a food cart.

"Before you start working you should eat to be able to keep up the whole day"

"You didn't have to go through all the trouble"

"Don't worry about it; I love to cook" she looks at him while organizing the small table and placing the plates on it.

"You made this?" he asks observing the food; it was a tradition Japanese food, Sukiyaki a big bowl of rice with vegetables, tofu and vermicelli at the side, along with the soup.

"Here; I honestly didn't know what to cook for you since I don't know what you prefer" Mira says taking her place in front of him.

"How did you cook; if you were to go to the kitchen someone must have stopped you"

"Don't worry; no one is there it's still early for anyone to be up, will except the guards"

"I see"

"Try it and tell me what do you think of it" Kouen looked at how serious she is, he taste the soup first.

"So?"

"It's delicious" he liked it.

"Really?"

"Yeah; I am not joking"

"Thank goodness" Mira sigh in relieve and her shoulder drops down.

"I worried since you're used to the food here; I know it's not comparable; but as long as you like it, it's worth it" Kouen reach to touch her hand across the table.

"That's not true at all; yours is different in a way" Mira smiles at his words and she start to eat her food.

"I learned to make the Sukiyaki from grandmother and the soup is my own idea"

"You mean how there is a lot of potato and chicken instead of vegetables"

"You really are observant; how did you know?"

"That's what children prefer"

"Do you want to fight in the early morning?"

"It's true; it's not?"

"Will your right in this one"

Aren't I always?"

I really hate you cocky attitude" "

"Yes; I heard that before"

"That's right the first day of the festival is tomorrow; you will be very be very busy today"

"Yeah; I will try to finish my paper work so I have the time for the guests who will come in the next days"

"I see; even if your busy remember to eat and don't skip the meals" Kouen feels happy that she's worried about him.

"By the way; I am announcing the marriage tomorrow; the sooner the better"

"Okay; I bet everyone will be busy in the palace" and they kept on talking while eating.

"After the meal comes the dessert; tada" she holds a basket full of cookies to him.

"We just finished the breakfast"

"It's okay; I always eat it after my meal" she pours some hot milk with it.

"You really love to drink milk anytime"

"Yeah; I really do" he can't say no to her.

"Here you go; be careful it's hot"

"If you keep spoiling me like this I will start to anticipates more and more from you"

"I said it yesterday didn't I; I will love you and show it to you by all means, all you have to do is to accept it"

"Thank you"

"You also should stop thanking and apologizing to me; there is no need for it between us now"

"You right; I get what you mean" when their finally done; Mira gathers everything with Kouen help and put everything in the cart.

"Leave the cart here I will send someone to take it later; by now someone must be looking for you"

"I don't want to think about it; I heard that I should try a few dresses for the celebration and other things"

"Grandmother won't leave you alone" he smirks at her.

"Oh that's right I remembered something; you promised me that you will do something for me if I did well with my lessons"

"I didn't forget it; so what do you want"

"Will…." And Mira told him her request as they stand at the door.

"You can't?" he looks at her as she looks at him with her blue eyes; a look that he couldn't refuse.

"No; I don't mind and it will be good for us"

"Thank you" and she hugs him; he kisses the top of her hair breathing in her sweet scent.

"You won't regret it; I promise you" she looks at him unable to hide her happiness that he accepted her request.

"As long I am with you there is nothing to regret" he raises his hand to cupped her cheek and lower his head to her level; and their lips touches in a long, sweet kiss.

* * *

**Just to clear things up I am starting a new Fan-Fiction about the anime Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru and I am not stopping this story to assure the people who asked about it. **

**No one asked me about the new story I was really sad; I thought someone will like it as me for sure. **

**Wait for the next chapter and the new story.**


	14. The Royal Announcement

**Sorry for the delay, I just finished my exams, so I will start writing again**

**Its been a long time, but I am happy I am able to continue this story now **

**Dont forget to Comment and write a review Please**

**Enjoy****:.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

After the sweet kiss Mira and Kouen separate in the hallway; him going to his office and Mira to her room to start preparing for the celebration that will be held tomorrow. As Mira walks she notice Kimiko, Kiyoko and Kougyoku; the troublemakers of the family.

"Mira-Chan"

"Mira-nee"

"Mira"

"What are you all doing here? Shouldn't you be preparing for tomorrow celebration?" all gathers around her.

"I was looking for you; but Kimiko and Kiyoko are just wasting time" Kougyoku says linking her arm with Mira.

"Its boring and tiring to go through all the trouble"

"And grandmother make it worse" The youngest complained; the same moment Minako, Ayame and Izumi are walking to the princess.

"Hime-Sama; where were you? We've been looking for you all the morning?" Minako says looking relived.

"That's right, you didn't come to breakfast" Kougyoku speak beside her.

"Now that you mention it….." Kiyoko starts.

"Even Onii-Sama didn't come this morning" Kimiko finish the sentence. At their smirks and smiles Mira blush and walks away from them fast.

"Ahhh…look at the time, I am so busy"

"Mira wait for me" Kougyoku go after her followed by Minako, Ayame and Izumi.

"Neh... Kiyoko why don't we bother…."

"Who this time?" A strong voice heard from behind. Even without looking, they recognize their brother voice. It was Kouen and Aiko.

"What a surprise to see you here, Onii-Sama? How can we help you?" Kimiko and Kiyoko stood there, laughing nervously.

"I heard from Aiko; that you two are causing trouble again, behave yourselves and go to grandmother, this is the least you can do" Satomi find it the best if she told Kouen, to tell them off a little, so they can get ready on time, so she sent Aiko to inform him.

"Hai" both replied looking guilty.

"If you understand than go"

"How mean; if you are mean to us we will be mean too"

"To Mira-Nee" Both smiles innocently at their brother.

"How devilish…sigh, hurry up and go, and don't bother Mira so much"

"Hai Hai, were joking, no need to be so worked up"

"Then see you later" and they run away, Aiko excuse herself and leave.

"There you are Nii-Sama about tomorrow…." And Koumei came to get his brother to start his day with work.

* * *

_**In Satomi Room **_

All the princesses are gathered measuring dresses and choosing accessory for the celebration. Mira walked out of the changing room, wearing a one piece white dress, with a golden ribbon around the waist and for her hair.

"What do you think?" Mira asks them.

"It suits you my dear, just as I thought" Satomi nods in approval.

"I am sure Onii-Sama will be happy to see you like this" Kougyoku came from the dressing room.

"You think so?"

"Of course … by the way what do you think of my outfit?" Kougyoku asks, spinning around to show her look.

"Very beautiful"

"Thank you" both smile at each other.

"Also I think if you styled your hair this way, it will suit you more with the dress" Mira lifts Kougyoku above the normal, letting the rest fall down to her back. She leads her to look in the mirror.

"What do you think?"

"It's great; thank you, I will do it like this tomorrow" Mira and Kougyoku are having fun dressing up, but it's not the same for Kaori.

"Grandmother what do you think?" this was the fifth dress that Kaori has put on.

"This one also looks great on you honey" Kaori sigh disappointed, it is the same words as the other dresses she tried.

"What do you want me to say, you look great in everything"

"I am sorry I just don't know I want something that….." her words were cut off by Kimiko and Kameko.

"Will make Takashi-San…"

"Fell head over heels in love with Kaori-Nee" even when Kimiko and Kameko are quit, they love to tease their sister when there is a chance, especially when it comes to her fiancé, Takashi Shiro.

"Not you two; I don't have the time for you now" Kaori sits down, holding her head.

"What's wrong?" Mira and Kougyoku join the group.

"Your big sister here is not satisfied with her looks"

"Kimiko, I prefer if you don't put it that way"

"Listen to me girls" Satomi also join the conversation.

"We are as women should not let ourselves be changed for the sake of a man, because of this man love you, he wouldn't accept anything but your real self, do you understand what am I trying to say?" they all nod at her.

"Even though I don't have someone that I love now, but I kind understand what you mean" Kameko state calmly looking over Mira and Kaori.

"Your right" Kaori stand from her place and go over to the changing room. Mira leave the rest who are now looking over the jewelry.

"Kaori-Nee?" Mira walks to the room.

"Oh Mira, come in"

"Have you decided on a dress yet?"

"Yes, this one" Kaori holds a light blue dress in front of her with a long white sleeves.

"It suit you perfectly"

"Blue is the favorite color for Shiro-Sama, Ah…don't get me wrong it's not like I am changing myself or anything…."

"I get you; don't worry, I mean we are in the same situation" Mira sits next to her.

"That's right, tomorrow let's surprise them"

"Hai"

After that Kimiko and Kiyoko came to the room; and told how they get scolded by kouen. And the rest of the day goes on in a blink, as they went checking the food, decoration, the guest area and a lot of other things that are needed to look over by the queen. That night Mira couldn't see Kouen; he didn't even come to dinner, she was sure that he was busy, so she sent to him some food with the maids to his work room.

Now Mira is in her room, lying in the bed after taking a shower.

_"If I am this tired today, how will I survive tomorrow? At this time of the year we will be cleaning the whole house. I wonder what grandmother is doing now."_ Soon after Mira closed her eyes to fall in a deep sleep.

* * *

_**The next day, Hanami festival**_

"Mira-Chan wake up" Mira heard Ayame voice, although she wanted to sleep more but she have to wake up.

"I am sleepy" with a missed up hair Mira get up rubbing her eyes, yawning.

"I don't get why you want to wake up this early" Izumi says yawning, sitting on the chair.

"Don't be like Izumi, it's the celebration day" unlike Izumi, Minako is energetic and happy.

"That's right, we also have to help Obaasan before the guests comes, to make sure everything is okay, I heard that everyone will wake up early, so it's not appropriate if I am the only one sleeping"

"Don't worry; everything will be alright. I honestly was worried that you will be nervous to show up in front of the nobles and people who will come today, but you seem better" Ayame says patting Mira head.

"Huh…?" Mira froze in her spot.

"Don't tell me you didn't know"

"How should I know, no one told me anything about it"

"I don't feel you should worry about it, you're not alone his majesty will be with you" Minako kneel in front of Mira taking hold of her hand.

"Your right, worrying is not like me"

"Then let's start the work immediately" Izumi says in determination.

Then Mira change and all eat breakfast together in the room. The morning time has passed quickly; the girls divided themselves to check the preparation and to save time and Mira was unable to see Kouen. Soon after it's the time where the princess gathered in their grandmother room to get dressed.

"Here, it's done Hime-Sama" Minako is helping Mira with her hair.

"Oh… Mira you tying your hair?" her hair was styled in a small bun.

"Yeah, I don't want to let it down, is it strange?"

"No, who do I say it…..Ah I think it makes you look more mature and like and adult"

"That's right, somehow you give this feeling" Kimiko and Kiyoko also agree.

"Come on everyone, who's done can go to the hall" Satomi now is very excited, because she will be the one who make the announcement. The younger princess left first with their grandmother, and then Kaori and Mira followed after. As soon as they reached the big hall the doors opened for them, Mira is impressed the room is shining, the other side of the room is opened to the gardens, everything is in its place, and the food tables are in sides, the resting area, and the hanging lights. While she is looking around, one young man approaches her.

"Excuse me young lady, I don't think I saw you in parties before, would you mind if we chat a little?"

_"Oh no, I lost Kaori-_N_ee in the crowd and now this creep, what should I do?"_

"I am sorry, but if you could excuse me….." she tries to escape but this man seems stubborn.

"You don't have to be shy"

"I don't want to interrupt your talk Atsuko-san, but I am afraid we don't have the time" Kaori appeared and stand next to Mira, when she noticed that Mira wasn't with her she looked around and found her with one of the unbearable people, this man is the son of the merchant who's attending today party.

"It's nice to see you after a long time; Kaori-Hime, you're beautiful as always"

"Thank you for your compliments, now if you….."

"You know this lady here? A friend of yours?"

_"What's wrong with this guy? He is seriously annoying"_ Mira is getting annoyed with every moment.

"Is something wrong Kaori-Hime?" Mira looked at the person to see who, she recognized him, and it is Shiro. His gaze moved to stare at Atsuko with a sharp gaze.

"T.. then I will take my leave here" The guy runs away.

"Thank You Shiro-Sama" Kaori blush a little upon seeing him.

"It's nothing; although it's a celebration help by the royal family, there is still some people who are not respectable, so you should be careful"

"Hai"

"Kaori-Nee?" Mira didn't want to sound rude, but they should be with Satomi right now.

"That's right; we should be going, excuse us Shiro-Sama"

"Right, I will see you later" And they leave him and start walking to find the others. As they move closer Mira could see Kouen, so her face light up and her steps become faster. Kouen himself notice her as she come closer with his sister, he saw her for a short moment when they arrived, but now as she stand in front of him, she is very beautiful.

"Sorry we are late"

"Don't worry my child, now shell we start" Satomi is very eager to make the news to the people.

"Hai"

A loud bell is ringed to attract the people attention to know that the king is going to say a few words. All the guests bow to the royal family with focused stare, and so on, Kouen talked about the reason of the celebration and how they appreciate the attendance of all the people. And when they thought it is the end of the speech, Satomi stand next to him with Mira next to her.

"Allow me to also make a great announcement, today I have the honor to announce the marriage of our king, so I hope you show your support to this blessing" at her words the room is field with talking as they can't believe what they heard. At this Mira became very nervous.

"Don't worry, I am here with you" The voice was quite but she heard it and looks to kouen.

_"He is very calm; he must be used to all this attention. I too need to get stronger and confident to be able to remain by his side" _

After the announcement Mira stayed with Satomi introducing her to a lot of important people, friends and relatives with some important soldiers and traders.

After that Kaori is done with her greetings, she started looking around for Shiro, but it was hard to find him between all these people, so she decided to go outside in the gardens, and there she found him but the person with him shock her, it was none other than Fumiko Mayumi.

_"This woman is unbelievable; first she was aiming for Onii-Sama and now she's trying to get her way with Shiro-Sama, and why isn't he ignoring her"_ now Kaori is angry.

"I really can't believe it"

"Yeah, this women is really something"

"Huh..?" Kimiko, Kameko, Mira, Kougyoku, and Kiyoko are all gathered in the gardens.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Forget about us, look at her?"

"What are going to do, Kaori?"

"What are talking about, it's normal for him to talk to other people"

"Then why do you look like this?"

"Is it really that obvious?" and they all nod at her.

"I have a great idea, Kiyoko come with me" Mira takes Kiyoko and go, they eyes follow them as they go to talk to Atsuko, then they leave him and return to the group.

"What did you tell him?"

"You will see, look and enjoy" Mira and Kiyoko can't hide their smiles. They watches as Atsuko goes to talk to Mayumi, who seems very irritated by his appearance, but it give Shiro the chance to leave the two. At this scene all of them burst laughing.

"Now this woman really gets what she deserves, what did you tell that man?" Kougyoku asks Mira.

"Nothing really; just that Fumiko Mayumi-san wants to meet him but she is a shy person, that's all"

"Come on, you shouldn't do that" Kaori scolds them.

"But your man has become free from her, so go get him" and they push her away to start again looking for her fiancé. But unfortunately a light rain falls down, which made the guests move inside to the room. Kaori didn't go with the rest, she is a little wet, so she decided to wait in the other side of the gardens away from the people and crowd to a closed area.

_"It's normal to rain like this, since spring is coming; good think we put some shades for the guest" _as Kaori stand there, lost in her own thoughts; someone come from behind her.

"Kaori-Hime"

"Kyaaa" Kaori yells, and turn around to meet eyes with the person she was looking for.

"Shiro-Sama" she sigh in relief.

"I apologize; I didn't mean to scare you"

"You didn't scare me, I was just surprised" and she talks about random stuff; the party, the guest and the engagement of her brother. But as she tells him; she notice that he don't look at and avoid her eyes, his action made her upset. Kaori notices that his hair is a little wet, so she takes out her handkerchief and reach to touch his hair, and Shiro immediately take a step back.

"Shiro-Sama; why don't you look at me?" at this question she feels him stiffen.

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"You're not looking at me and whenever I look you avoid my eyes" Shiro looked a little troubled as she continue "And you were just fine talking with other women"

"It's not like that, that woman….."

"I don't care anymore; I am going back" as she walks past him, he grasp her arms.

"You can't"

"Why not? Let go of me"

"I can't let anyone see you like this, especially the other men who will desire you at this appearance" as he looks at her for what seems the first time for her; he looks the other way and blush. At his action Kaori look at herself and finally realize the problem, from the rain her clothes sticks to her body, showing the skin through the white shirt._ "How embarrassing"_

"I am sorry, I am really an idiot" Kaori bows to him.

"It's fine; just wear this" the gentleman he is Shiro take off his coat and wraps her in.

"And about that matter, that women was just pushing herself between the generals"

"Huh…?" Kaori feels her face flush in beat red, about what she accused him.

"It's fine; you don't need to say anything, I understand everything" and this time Kaori is the one who's avoiding his gaze.

"Please don't look at me right now" she covers her face with her hand.

"Why?" Shiro bend down to her level, sometimes he can be mean.

"I don't want you to see this side of me; it's my fault for being jealous but I will try to fix myself and ano….." as she mumbles, Shiro plant a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Mmh…." This kiss surprise Kaori, but she don't hate it, and then both pull away.

"I don't hate this side of you; surprisingly I welcome your jealousy anytime, Kaori" he says smiling at he.

"Then I will take you on your offer" Kaori gather her courage and give him a quick kiss on the lip, making Shiro blush.

"I am afraid if you keep up with this my Hime, I can't hold myself, and where are in the palace"

"It's my revenge"

"Then I will show you my revenge next time we go out, so be prepared"

"Hehehe…" and they spend a sweet time together outside, away from people and the crowd.

* * *

**What do you think? did you like the new couple?**

**Review your opinions**

**Next chapter I will focus on our main couple, so wait for it**


End file.
